Up To The Test
by michelle623
Summary: Amy Finds Herself Pregnant from a guy from band camp. Her and Ricky are kind of friends you can say but what if bens tries to come in rescue amy from ricky.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my first fanfiction story.I am a Rick/Amy Ramy fan so i decided to write a

Fanfic about them.

**SUMMARY**: Amy Finds out she is pregnant with the guy from band camp. What happens when the nerdy and ackward boy

Ben tries to step in and come to her rescue. Will she go with the bad boy from band camp or the boy who came

In ready to marry her any day.

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW... JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW**

** "Up To The Test"**

**Chapter 1**

**Amy Juergens stood in the bathroom in her house thinking of the night at band camp. She was and french horn player in the **

**school band, and he was the bad boy drummer, his name was Ricky Underwood. Amy found Ricky to be very attractive. Amy **

**being very attracted to Ricky led them to have sex, little do she know this would be a good start to something good or something**

**bad.**

***AMY POV***

BEEEEEP... I had my head resting in my hand, I stood from my sitting position on the floor, as I walked over to the sink...

"Please let it be negative,please let it be negative". I said out loud to myself. I picked up the stick, trying to get my breathing

back to normal, I looked at it. POSTITIVE. I slid to the floor head between my legs. _**No I cant pregnant, i'm only 15, i can't**_

_**handle a baby. **_I thought to myself. Then There was a knock on the door. "AMY! hurry out of the bathroom, you are not the

only one who stays here you know."Ashley yelled. "Okay,No Need to yell Ashley"I said wiping some of my already fallen tears

I quickly went into my room and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and it was time for school. I got out of bed then a feeling in my stomach over powered me i ran quickly

into the bathroom. I stood up and begin brushing my teeth and getting ready for school. I went down to see my mom and Ashley

already eating breakfast. "Good morning Amy". Anne said. " Good Morning Mom' I said back. _Good no one heard me throwing_

_up this morning. _"Hey Ames". George said coming down the stairs kissing me on the forehead. "George can you take the girls

to school this morning, I need to get to work early?" Anne asked. "Sure". was George only response. "Ready to go girls?" George

asked Ashley and Me. I Grabbed my purse and books and headed to the car. On the ride to school I remembered that I had to tell

Ricky about me being pregnant.

"Have a great day girls!" My dad said. _I don't know about a great day, but it is going to be a day_. I looked down to my stomach where

in a couple of months i would be able to see this human actually grow inside of me. _Come on baby let's go tell your daddy about you._

I went to my locker, i noticed a guy i knew from my math class his name is Ben. He was looking my way, i always blush whenever i

get attention from a guy, so to hide my blushing i pull my hair in my face, just as he walked up. "Hi, my name is ben". He said. "Amy"

I replied."Nice to meet you amy, I don't want you think I'm a stalker or nothing, but I just couldn't help watching you walk down the hall."

My Blushing Grew. Just then i saw Ricky walk by. Ben continued talking about something, I wasn't really paying attention.

"So I was wondering - "

"Um Yea, Um can we talk later". I said interrupting ben. I didn't mean to but i just had to talk to Ricky.

I walked away from ben and turnt the corner in time to hear Ricky and Adrian having a heated argument. "Adrian I just can't keep doing this,

it's not going to work." Ricky said

"What's not going to work?"

"This, You, me, Us." Ricky said using hand movements to make his pont

"You Know this is going to work Ricky, you always come back, ALWAYS, I don't know what happened during band camp, but you have changed."

"And Maybe That's a good thing Adrian."

"But That was two months ago Ricky, don't you miss us and the fun." Adrian said seductivley wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Honestly Adrian, I don't it was fun while it lasted though, see you around." Ricky said then walked off

I noticed he was walking my way so i turned around and when i started to walk of i walked into Ben, and almost feel backwards, but to my

surprise two hands wrapped around my waist, and a voice said "Careful there". I turned my head around noticing it was Ricky. He was smiling

at me. I smiled back. _I love his hand being around me i wish we could stay like this forever._ "Uh Yea, thanks Ricky" I said. "No Problem, I'll catch

you any day". He Replied back. Just then I heard ben clear his throat, I completely forgot he was there."Uh Ricky this is... um this is ben." I said

with a roll of my eyes I hoped no one say that but i guess Ricky did because he smirked, and laughed and walked away. "Um Ricky, I need to

talk to you." I said before he walked off. He turned and walked back towards me. "Yea". He said. "Um not here though Ricky." I said. "Okay,

how about we meet in the park around five." He said "Okay, Sure."

"So Amy, Earlier was that a yes to our date?" Ben asked

"Date." I said

"Yes, date tomorrow night." Ben said

"Um Yea, okay, yea sure."

"Okay I will have my driver pick you up around 7." Ben Said

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I said

_Wow my actuall first date, I found Ben to be very cute, but right now my heart was with ricky even though he might not feel the same. I figured ricky might_

_not want to be involved with this baby but i hope he does. But for right now i thought maybe I can just date Ben, that way it would be so much easier when Ricky_

_rejectes me and this baby, but i really hope he won't._


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks You Guys Who Read and Reviewed My Story LUV U Guys! This chapter will be formatted differently. **

** Every Thought Will Be Italized **

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW... JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW**

**Last Time: **"So Amy, Earlier was that a yes to our date?" Ben asked

"Date." I said

"Yes, date tomorrow night." Ben said

"Um Yea, okay, yea sure."

"Okay I will have my driver pick you up around 7." Ben Said

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I said

_Wow my actuall first date, I found Ben to be very cute, but right now my heart was with ricky even though he might not feel the same. I figured ricky might_

_not want to be involved with this baby but i hope he does. But for right now i thought maybe I can just date Ben, that way it would be so much easier when Ricky_

_rejectes me and this baby, but i really hope he won't._

**"The Confrontation"**

***AMY POV***

**Chapter 2**

The bell ending the school day rung. Amy heads to her locker and notices that Ben was standing near her locker. She smiles

and walks towards her.

**Ben: **Hey Amy.

**Amy**: Ben Right?

**Ben**: Yea, um I was wondering if we are still on for tomorrow, because if you want to cancel or postpone, then we can do that?

**Amy**: Why would I want to do that?

**Ben**: Because I saw you looking at that Ricky Underwood guy, and I couldn't help but notice you looking at him like you would

rather be with him

**Amy**: Oh Ben no.. no um I mean no I wasn't looking at Ricky, I just glanced in his..his direction. _Why do i have to stutter when _

_I lie._

**Ben**: Oh good, so tommorow right?

**Amy.** Yes of course tommorow. Look I have to go see you tomorrow.

When i get home no one is home, so i go upstairs and take a shower. I undress and stood in front of the mirror and I start to notice

the baby bump that is already growing. _sooner or later everybody is going to notice. _I quickly showered and went down stairs no one

was home so I wrote a note saying that I would be with a friend at the park, and that I would be back by 8 O'Clock. I got in to my car and

by the time I reach the park it was 5 O'Clock. Just like Ricky said he was sitting at a park bench waiting on me.

***Ricky POV***

_Wow she still look the same as band camp... even better. She was wearing a purple sundress with black sandals. She looks _

_so no am i smilling to hard I hope she doesn't notice._

Amy: Hey Ricky. She said

Ricky: Hey Amy, how are you

Amy: I'm fine, I guess. She said

Ricky: So you needed to talk to me?

Amy: Yea, um Ricky I have to ask you a question, and I'm going to get right to the point with this so um -

Ricky: What is it Amy, you look kind of nervous, just ask the question

Amy: Ricky do you remember that night at band camp? She asked

Ricky: Of course, how could I forget that night it was special to me. Why do you ask?

Amy: Well you are probably going to want to forget it when I tell you this but...

_What does she have to tell me... what else could it be she's pregnant. oh no stupid, stupid, stupid. _I thought to myself

Ricky: Amy are you pregnant?

She looks up to me and just nods her head

Ricky:Oh my god Amy how can we be so stupid and irresponsible?

Amy: Ricky we were not stupid... look at me Ricky please...

I turned my head and she said

Amy: That night at band camp was special to me and with me being pregnant I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to

keep it or not, because whatever i choose i don't want you to be tied down to me in anyway even if you don't want to.

Ricky: Do you want to?

Amy: For right now I don't know I think maybe we should just see if we could make it through this pregnancy as friends and if it works

out, then we will go from there.

Ricky: Friends? Huh? So that means you date that guy Ben and...

Amy: and you do whatever you would normally do

Ricky: But what if i don't want to do that any more

Amy: Then you don't have to okay?

Ricky: Okay

Amy: Wow we have been talking for a whole 3 hours i think i should get going

Ricky: Okay see you Amy

Amy: Bye Ricky

***Amy POV***

_wow that was easy._ I got home a little after 8 to find my family sitting in the living room. "Um mom, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure Amy" my mom said. "Um mom there is no easy way to tell you this... but I'm pregnant." "You are what Amy?"

"Mom i'm pregnant...don't be upset." "Oh Amy... Oh Amy I'm not upset". " I love you so much mom". " I love you too amy".

They stand there hugging and crying until someone knocked on the door...


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW... JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW**

**Last Time: **

_Wow that was easy._ I got home a little after 8 to find my family sitting in the living room. "Um mom, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure Amy" my mom said. "Um mom there is no easy way to tell you this... but I'm pregnant." "You are what Amy?"

"Mom I'm pregnant...don't be upset." "Oh Amy... Oh Amy I'm not upset". "I love you so much mom". "I love you too Amy".

They stand there hugging and crying until someone knocked on the door...

Chapter 3

*Amy POV*

"Amy, you are pregnant? My dad asked walking into my room. I looked up to my dad seeing almost tears coming to eyes, I just nodded. "Amy how could you be so irresponsible, I thought me and your mother taught you better than to go out there and have sex."

"Dad you guys did teach me better." I said barely above a whisper. "Please don't be angry with me dad, I'm so sorry." I said tears falling down my face

"Ames I'm not mad, disappointed maybe but not mad, come here Ames." He said holding his arms out inviting me in for a hug. "Everything's going to be okay." He said trying his best to comfort me and to hush my cries.

While I, my dad, and mom were upstairs we heard a knock on the door downstairs. "Amy, someone is here to see you!" Ashley yelled from downstairs! "I wonder who that is." I asked my mom as a started walking down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I was shocked to see Ben sitting on our couch. _Why is here, how did he my address, ugh he's starting to get really annoying. I thought to myself_

"Hey Amy". Ben Said

"Um Hi." I said with a confused look on my face

"You are probably wondering why I'm here, so I'm going to tell you, I'm here because I won't be able to go on our date tomorrow, so I thought maybe you would like to go now?"

"Amy, is this the guy?" my dad asked "No dad, this is Ben, we take a few classes together at school, soooo yea." I said looking from Ben to my dad, from my dad to my mom, to back at Ben.

"So what do you say?" Ben said "Um sure let me grab a Jacket then we can go".

"Mom dad I won't be out to late." I said kissing them both on the cheek and walked out the door to Ben car.

When we finally reached the restaurant, we sat down and ordered our food. While we were waiting we started a conversation about school, and my family, and his family. Right when our food came, I looked towards the door at the entrance and noticed a very familiar guy walking in with Adrian Lee. She was a majorette in the band, and she was very easy girl in my eyes, she could get any guy to have sex with them. Adrian then reached for the guy hand and when he looked up Amy recognized the face, It was Ricky Underwood, the father of her baby. Amy noticed she was staring but before she could turn her head away Ricky looked at her they locked eyes for a moment, before Amy looked away.

"Amy are you okay, you look like you just saw a ghost or something." Ben said chuckling. "No Ben I'm fine." I said "Wow this looks really good." Ben said then started eating.

Ricky POV

_W__ow I wonder if she has told this guy that's she's pregnant. That should be me on this date with her. I shouldn't even be on a "date" with Adrian. I should go talk to Amy. Wait a minute what is Adrian talking about._

"So what do you say?" Adrian asked

"Say about what"

"About my place later after dinner?" she repeated

"Um not tonight Adrian"

"WHAT ARE YOU REALLY TURNING ME DOWN?" She yelled

"Yes I am Adrian, sorry, but I'm just not feeling it tonight alright"

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU TURN DOWN SEX RICKY?" She said even louder than the first time yelled.

That's when I noticed Amy staring at me, she was smiling at me, so I smiled back at her.

"Adrian listen sit down so we can talk about this, and not actually get put out of her please." I said.

She finally sat down, and then I noticed Amy get up and walked towards the restroom.

"Adrian just wait here, I'll be right back I need to go to the restroom." I said getting up and walking to the restroom.

*Amy POV*

_Wow he actually turned down sex with Adrian__, that's a first. Ricky could never turn down sex I wonder why he did though. It was right then that I decided I should tell Ben that this wouldn't work, and maybe we should just be friends. Yea that's what I'm going to tell him_

When I walked out of the restroom Ricky was standing in front of the male restroom. Our eyes locked and for a minute I felt sparks, it was the best feeling ever.

"So I guess you heard that? Huh?" He asked with a smirk

"I think the whole restaurant heard Rick" I said laughing

"So how is the whole date thing with that Ben kid going?" He asked

"Horrible, it's like he keeps talking, talking about nothing that I could care about, so I just smile and nod, and occasionally say yea." "To tell you the truth I think this would be last date for me and him, but I don't know how to tell him".

"I have an idea on how you could tell him". Ricky said with a smirk

"Oh yea how?" I said

"Tell him that you are pregnant and that you want to be with the baby's father". He said

"I don't think that will work."

"Why not?"

"Because then he will be expecting me to be with the baby's father during school, walking the hallways, and during lunch." "

"Yea and?" Ricky said

"Ricky how would I possibly pull that off"?

" Well would could become a couple and do all that stuff, that way we wouldn't have to pretend, come on Amy I really want to be with you, so what do you say?"

"Ricky you are with Adrian –

"No I'm not it was nothing more than sex and as you can see; I think we are done any way".

"Fine, Ricky". I said smiling extremely hard

"Good". He leaned in and hugged me, I returned the hug

"Just let me walk out and tell Ben, wait a minute before you walk out because Ben already suspects something between us."

"Okay, he's a smart kid." He said

With that I walked back to the table, and sat down.

"What took you so long?' Ben asked

"Um I wasn't feeling too good, but I'm okay now?

There was a long awkward silence between us, so I decided that this would be the best time to tell him.

"Look Ben I think we should just end this because I'm going some things and I don't want you to be put in the middle of this all" I said

"Amy, what's wrong, you can tell me"

"Ben I'm… I'm pregnant". I looked up to see a shock expression on his face

"Wow Amy… um Wow, but Amy that's no reason to end this, do you know who the father is…. I mean does he want to be involved?" He asked

"I don't know yet Ben, we still have to talk about something's"

"Well don't we could raise the baby together; I would be the baby's father". He said

"Ben no you can't, this is not your responsibility – " He cut me and said "Amy we can get married, and move in together."

"Ben no" I said "But Amy I want to be involved in your life and if a baby comes along with your life, Then oh well that's fine with me." He said.

I was now standing out of my seat and he stood facing me and before I knew anything he kissed me. This was not the same kind of kiss I had received from Ricky in band camp, this was worse, it was sloppy and inexperienced. I manage to push Ben away from me.

"What was that Ben?" I asked angrily. The whole restaurant was now looking at us including Ricky who was looking like he would get up any minute and slap Ben.

"That was me kissing my future wife". Ben stated

"Ben we don't even know each other, we just met like one or two days ago, what is wrong with you?" I asked

"Nothing I just can't wait for us to get married." He said and he kissed me once again

This time I pushed him off of me, I gave him the hardest slap across the, I put all of my strength in that one slap. I then stormed out of the restaurant. Then I heard the restaurant door open thinking it was Ben, I kept walking, when I heard somebody

Yell "Amy, Stop walking". I turned around and it was Ricky. "What just happened in there?" "I told that I was pregnant, and he started telling me that he would be the father, and that we would get married, and move in together, because he wants to be with me, then he kissed me, so I slapped him and left." "What the hell is wrong with that kid, come on let me walk you home?" Ricky said


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW... JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW**

**ANOTHER'S NOTE: I HAD NO IDEA ON WHAT TO DO WITH THE BEN CHARACTER SO I JUST MADE HIM A CRAZY, OBSESSED TYPE OF PERSON.**

**LAST TIME: **"Ben we don't even know each other, we just met like one or two days ago, what is wrong with you?" I asked

"Nothing I just can't wait for us to get married." He said and he kissed me once again

This time I pushed him off of me, I gave him the hardest slap across the, I put all of my strength in that one slap. I then stormed out of the restaurant. Then I heard the restaurant door open thinking it was Ben, I kept walking, when I heard somebody

Yell "Amy, Stop walking". I turned around and it was Ricky. "What just happened in there?" "I told that I was pregnant, and he started telling me that he would be the father, and that we would get married, and move in together, because he wants to be with me, then he kissed me, so I slapped him and left." "What the hell is wrong with that kid, come on let me walk you home?" Ricky said

**MEETING THE PARENTS**

***Amy POV***

Me and Ricky walked to my house talking about the baby, and school, and how crazy Ben is. We finally reached my house when I said to Ricky, "I think this would be a good time for you to meet my parents, seeing as though they want to meet the baby father." "

"Really, okay sure". I said. "But let me tell you, my mom she's a very nice and caring person…. But my dad, he basically wants to kill you." Then I pulled Ricky into the house. "Mom, Dad!" "In here Ames." my dad yelled from the living room. We walked into the living room and sat across from my mom and dad. It was a very awkward silence before my mom spoke up. "Well Amy, I can't help but notice that this isn't the same guy you left with." "Well duh mom, this is Ricky, um I guess you can say, he's the father of the baby." I said looking directly towards my dad. "Oh, Ricky nice to meet you". My dad said getting out of his seat to shake Ricky's hand. I noticed Ricky surprised expression, matched my surprised expression. Ricky shook my dad hand. "Have a seat". My dad said. Motioning for Ricky to sit on the couch. Ricky sat down and I sat down next to him and took his hand giving his a squeeze.

***Ricky POV***

_Wow can he really be this calm, Amy said he would kill the baby's father._ I noticed me and Amy's hands where intertwined, I looked up and noticed she was staring at me, I gave her a smile. "So you are the father". George said. "Yes sir." "Well, if you don't mind me asking why you are here, and not Ben, I mean I know you are the father but Amy was on a date with Ben?" Before I could speak Amy said, "Dad me and Ben kind of got into a disagreement, I guess you could say disagreement." "About what?" George asked looking concerned. "Well dad he thought he could just, come in and marry me, and he could be the father of the baby, and when I told him he couldn't he kind of got crazy and forced me to kiss him, and he started calling me his wife, so I slapped him, and Ricky was on a date, at the restaurant, he saw the whole thing, left his date, and well here we are." "What the hell is wrong with that kid?" George asked. "Same thing I asked". I said. I heard George chuckle. "You know Ricky at first I wanted to kill you, but you saw my little Amy upset and you helped her, so you are good with me, but if you hurt my Amy, then there would be Hell to pay, understand me?" George asked. "Yes sure, I will never hurt Amy; I promised here that I would be here through all of this, and after." I said.

"That's all we needed to hear." Anne said, she got up and hugged me and Amy. "Mom me and Ricky are going upstairs, to talk." Amy said

"And you said he wanted to kill me." I said to Amy. "I thought he did." She laughed. Then she hugged me. "Ricky do you think we will be able to do this?" she asked "Of course we can, I will get a job, and my foster parents, really wants to help, so yea I think we can." I told her.

There was a knock on the door downstairs." AMY, someone is here for you" Ashley said coming in Amy's room. Amy grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to see Ben sitting on the couch. I rolled my eyes and I tensed up, until I felt Amy squeezed my hand,

***Amy POV***

"Ben this is the second time today you have showed up at my house uninvited, what are you doing here?" "No what is he doing here?" Ben said glaring towards Ricky. "Not that it's any of YOUR business; he's here discussing the baby." She said putting emphasis on the word your. "Why is he discussing OUR baby?" Ben asked "Because the baby is his not yours." "Oh come on Amy, you know I will be a better father, than he will." Ben said "Really, and how do I know that Ben." "Because Ricky could never love anybody, yea that's right I heard about you at school." Ben said looking at Ricky "Yea so have I Ben, but maybe Ricky just never found the right person to love, and I'm pretty sure Ricky will love this baby, even if he cant love anybody else, now please leave my house. Ben took a step towards Amy, Ricky stepped in front of Amy and said, "I really think you should leave." "This is between Amy and me". Ben said swinging at Ricky but he hit Amy instead. This made Ricky super mad, so he hit Ben in the nose, and Ben fell to the floor, Ricky got on top of Ben and was about to hit him when he felt a hand grasp his wrist and he stood up to see George and Anne behind him, Ashley was helping Amy off the floor. "Get the Hell out of my house!" My dad yelled. "Amy I'm so sorry." Ben said stepping towards Amy. Then Ricky and George stepped in front of him. "OUT, before I release Ricky, and he do some serious damage to you." George said. Ben then turned and left the house. "Amy is you okay?" Ricky asked sitting down and hugged Amy "Yea I'm fine, just don't leave me". I said in a whisper. "Okay" was his reply. There was a knock on the door, I jumped and Ricky ran his hand up and down my arm trying to soothe me, surprisingly it worked. My dad answered the door. "Hello I'm Leo, Ben father, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my kid ignorance, I told him not to come into your house and start any commotion, but I guess he didn't listen, can I please talk to Amy?" Leo asked my dad. "Yea she's in there". My dad said pointing towards the living room. "Hi Amy, I'm Leo." He said reaching to shake my hand I shook it. "I didn't come in here to talk about my son and his stupid ness, I came hoping to find Ricky here, I wanted to offer him a job at our Butcher shop, if he's interested." He said looking at Ricky but talking to Amy. "Of course I'm interested". Ricky said "Okay good, oh and there's a little apartment above the butcher shop that you are welcome to move into, I know that you will need the space soon." Leo said. "Thank you Mr. Boykewich". Ricky said shaking his hand. "Wait a minute, Boykewich, You are the Sausage King". My dad said. "Yea that's me." Mr. Boykewich said. "Wow, Anne, I just shook hands with Royalty". My dad said smiling ear to ear. "Well, it was nice meeting you, and Amy whatever happens between you and my son, I hope we could be friends, you come to me whenever you need something okay." He said leaning down to hug me. "Okay, thanks Mr. Boykewich." He then shook Ricky hand, and he told my dad that they could meet up for drinks later, then he left. I looked at Ricky, and we hugged. We were both so happy. I leaned in and kissed Ricky. I started feeling those sparks from band camp, as he deepened the kiss. We were really into the kiss, until Ashley cleared her throat. Then we pulled away and we both blushed. "Hey remember guys that's what got you here today". My dad said laughing.

I looked into Ricky eyes, and that's when I knew we could work this out. We were going to be a great family.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW... JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW**

***RICKY POV***

Kissing Amy is the best thing that I have ever felt, the sparks that I felt I felt with no one else, not Adrian, not any girl. This was different, she was different, she was better.

"Ricky?" Amy said as I snapped out of my day dream. We were now in Amy's room sitting on her bed. "what's wrong she asked" looking concerned "Nothing, Ames everything is just the way it need to be, for me it's the first time I have felt happy, I enjoy where I am today, I like this me." She looked at me with tears in eyes, I looked at her and leaned in and kissed her, she depended the kiss, but then pulled away, she started to cry. I took my hand and cupped her face and with my thumbs I wiped away the tears that were falling. "What's wrong, why are you crying" I asked her. She started laughing "there are a couple of reasons, one being these stupid hormones, another being that I'm really happy, and I think some of those tears are tears of fear" she said looking in my eyes with a serious face. "What are you scared of, I won't hurt you or the baby, I promise, I know you heard about my past, but I'm nothing like him, I nothing like my father… I'm not" I said looking directly into her big brown eyes. "Ricky I'm not afraid of you, those fear tears wasn't meant for you, I'm afraid of Ben, he's really crazy, and if you ever leave me, there's no telling what he would do, it's like whenever he sees me he gets these eyes they are like evil eyes , and it kind of scares me a little" she said "Ames I won't leave you and even when I do have to leave I will make sure somewhere is there to protect you, don't worry about Ben, and if he comes near you, I will beat his nerdy ass myself". She started laughing at that last statement. Then she kissed me softly, and started to pull away but I pulled her closer, not wanting to end the kiss. The kiss soon turned into a full make out session. I pulled away coming up for a breath. She whimpered and started to pout. "Aw Ames, don't pout we have plenty of times to do that. Ok" "Okay, Ricky I didn't really get a chance to eat when I was with Ben, and I'm really hungry" She said rubbing her stomach. "Come on Ames, what you want to eat" I asked pulling her up off the bed. "Um, I want pasta, pickles, and chocolate milk". She said with the biggest smile I have ever seen her wit. "Really" "Yes really, that's what I'm craving right now". She said "What do you want on the pasta" I looked at her "Nothing, just the pasta" she said "okay" was my reply when she started walking down the stairs. George looked up at me and said "Hey Ricky, Ames giving you any problems" I chuckled "No but she's having very weird cravings, do you mind if I use the kitchen, she says she's really hungry, so I was going to make what she asked for." Anne looked to Amy "But Amy I made dinner, it's still some in the fridge." She said "No I don't want that I… want pasta, pickles, and milk, if that's what I want, why can't I just eat that." Amy said with an angry voice. Her mom just chuckled "Fine Amy, Ricky can cook it for you". She said "Thanks Mom". Amy said Skipping into the kitchen. I just stood there confused, and then George said, "Welcome to one of the many stages of pregnancy, you are going to have to deal with her crazy hormones". I just laughed and walked into the kitchen.

*AMY POV*

After I ate the food Ricky cooked for me, he said he had to go help his foster parents so he left, and promised me that he would take me to school in the morning. I went to sleep dreaming of the life me and Ricky were going to have with the baby.

I woke the next morning, I started to get out of the bed, and then I got a feeling in my stomach so I ran to bathroom and emptied my stomach. I stood up brushed my teeth, got dressed, did my hair, and brushed my teeth again. Just as I was going down the stairs I heard a knock on the door. I already knew who it was, so I skipped down the steps two by two and went right into the arms of Ricky who was standing front of the door. "Hey Ames" He said "Hey Ricky". He then bent down and put a hand to stomach and said "Hey baby, daddy's here". "Aw this is so cute; I have to get a picture". My mom said snapping a picture. Ricky and I laughed. I went into the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast, and me and Ricky left. Ashley had a friend named Griffin that she was riding to school with.

We got to school, walking through the door walking hand in hand. We reached my locker, I opened it and a note fell out. I looked at Ricky with a confused face seeing that his face matched mines. I opened it and read it out loud:

_Dear Amy_

_I'm sorry that I hit you but once again I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me, and we can move on with our lives, and we can now focus on us and our baby, I love you so much Amy, I even got a couple of things we can put in the nursery at my house. I'm so happy we are having this baby, can't wait till we get married, and I really can't wait to spend the first night at our house as husband and wife. See you at lunch _

_Love Ben_

"What the Hell" I said a little too loudly. That everybody stopped and looked at me. I just turned my head and looked at Ricky, he had anger and rage all in his face. He took my hand and we walked to our first period class. Ricky use to sit in the front of the class but when we got together, he made the guy next to me switch seats. When we sat down he said "I'm going to do major damage to that kid" I took his hand and squeezed it, he looked at me, his expression softened a little. All through class me and Ricky did not pay attention. The bell rung, me and Ricky got up, we walked to my locker. I look at him and said "Ricky, I know you want to beat the crap out of Ben, but I don't want you to get into any trouble, you might get suspended or something, and I can't take you not being here with me not even one day, promise me you want do anything" He looked at me and said "I promise" Then he kissed me, forgetting where we were we both deepened the kiss until somebody pull me away from Ricky. I turned around it was Ben. "Get away from my wife" Ben yelled at Ricky. Then he took a napkin out of his back pocket and started to wipe Amy lips. "There you go Amy, you don't have to taste his lips on yours no more". He said leaning in to kiss me. "Wait Ben" I said putting on a sexy face for him. I know this will get Ricky mad for a second, but he will get over it. "What's the matter" He asked. Ricky was looking kind of pissed off. "Nothing's wrong Ben" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into to kiss. I noticed the shocked and angry look on Ricky face as he turned to leave. That's when I bit down on Ben bottom lip as hard as possible. I released him, He cried out in pain, and yelled "You stupid bitch" I heard gasps in the hallway, and then I saw Ricky turn around, as he started walking to Ben. That's when I slapped Ben, and he fell to the floor, a bruise was already spreading on his face. I grabbed Ricky hands, but I pulled away and walked up to Ben, he then punched Ben. Once again Ben cried out in pain, "You have one more time to call my girlfriend a bitch, and that might be the last time you, call anybody, anything, you got that". Ricky said

Ben stood up and said "What are you trying to do Ricky, You know you can't be a good father". I heard everyone gasp in the hallway, as they stared at me. I felt tears coming and I let out a sob. I hate everyone staring at me. Ricky noticed me crying he walked up to me and hugged me tightly, He whispered "Stop crying, it's okay". He must've repeated it over and over before I stopped crying. "Can we go, please Ricky" I asked. "Of course, Ames." We walked out of school, and were half way to the car when I saw Ashley walk up. "Ames are you ok". She asked "I'm, I told her I'm just going to leave, I can't be here right now". Just then the doors to the school opened, and Ben walked out and yelled "And Your Sister is a Bitch too, I guess everyone in your family is a bitch" Just then Griffin came out of nowhere and punched Ben in the nose. Ben started crying and went back into the building. "Wow a gay guy made Ben cry". Ricky said. We all started laughing. We left school, Ashley and Griffin went to the park. I told Ricky, I was tired so we went to his apartment, to avoid my parents.

Me and Ricky layed in bed. His arms were around me this was the safest I have felt since I was a little girl laying in my dad's arms. I love this feeling of me being with Ricky.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW... JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW**

A/N: Sorry I have not updated, in a while, I lost my grandmother. But I'm back

I'm thinking about bringing Adrian back this chapter hmmm.

*Amy POV*

When I got back home. I took my shower and got into bed. I noticed my phone was flashing. I had 20 missed calls from Ben, and a text message from Ricky

_What are you doing… I'm bored_

_-Ricky _

I smiled at this and wrote back

_Nothing, just got out of the shower, now I'm thinking about you. Call me_

_-Amy _

_I'm at work, call you when I get off_

_-Ricky _

_Ok_

_-Amy _

I got up and went down to the kitchen, and my mom was sitting at the counter. "Hey Mom", "Hey Ames, how are you feeling", she said "Like a pregnant person, do we have anymore leftovers from last night?" "Yea its some on the plate in the microwave, I already heated it up, I knew you would be hungry when you came in from school" She said. "Thanks Mom". I took the plate and begin to eat. "Ames, I got to run some errands, but I will be back later, your dad is down at the store, will you be alright by yourself here?" "Yes Mom I will be ok, and if I need anything, I will call you guys, or Ricky, so I'm fine". "Okay Ames". My mom said walking out the door. I finished eating and went upstairs. I was able to take a short nap, before my phone started ringing, without looking I answered it

"Hello" I said

"Hey sweetie."

I realized that voice from anywhere it Ben

"Ben what do you want." I sad angry and annoyance showing through my voice

"You" Was is response

"Well You Cant, Because I'm With – " He cut me off and said "Ricky, yea I know, but you won't be with him forever, you know that right, he's not good enough for you, he will not be a good father, he won't love you or this baby the way I can. Amy I love you, why can't you see that." There was a long silence on the phone, before I said, "Ben, I don't care, I told you I don't want to be with you, and as of now I don't even want to be your friend, so stay away from me and Ricky." "Oh Amy, I will get you just know that, I will get you one way or another." He said that and hung up the phone. I started crying and my phone rung, and once again I didn't check the ID. "WHAT" I yelled into the phone. "Ames, what's wrong". Ricky was on the other end. "Oh Ricky, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to answer like that". "It's fine Ames, what's wrong?" He seemed really concerned "Ricky, Ben just called and he was saying all this crazy stuff, like he was going to get me one way or another, and how you won't be with me, and how you won't be a good father, Ricky I need you right now". I cried into the phone. "Okay, Ames I'm on my way." He said. We got off the phone and I started to cry harder and harder.

*Ricky Pov*

I can't believe Ben, why doesn't he just give up Amy is with me now, but he thinks he knows me, he doesn't know me at all, I will be a good father to my kid, unlike my dad was to me. Ben is going too far, he is making Amy cry and I can't stand that. I was now pulling in Amy driveway. Instead of knocking on the door I used the key Amy gave me, just in case there was an emergency. "Ames" I yelled. She wasn't in the living room so I went up to her room where I found her crying. "Ames, don't cry, I hate to see you cry, come here". She got off the bed and I embraced her in a hug, while trying to soothe her. "Ricky, I'm so scared, Ben has really snapped, I can't be around him". She said crying into my shoulder. "Ames, don't worry, I'll be here, nothing's going to happen ok?" Just then her phone rung. She looked at me, "just answer it" I told her. "Hello" I heard her say. "Ben why are you doing this, No Ben I don't have feelings for you, this baby will not be yours ever, Wait, What you are here, why". I only heard her side of the conversation. She let out a cry, and dropped here phone then I heard a knock on the door.

*BEN POV*

I decided to call Amy, to let her know I was at her house. I dialed her number it rung 3 times before I heard "Hello". "Hey my love, I've missed you." "Ben why are you doing this?" She asked "Because I love you, and I know you love me, don't you have feelings for me Amy?" "No Ben I don't have feelings for you" She said "Now that isn't a great attitude to have towards me when, we have a baby coming in a couple of months, now listen I didn't know if where were having a girl or boy, so I bought pink and blue clothes for our baby." "No Ben this baby will not be yours ever". She said "well come open the door, so we can discuss this" "wait, what, you are here, why?" she asked "because I came to get what's mine, know come open the door". I heard the phone disconnect. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Amy, stood there with a look of hatred on her face but I ignored it. She stepped aside, and said "what do you want". I grabbed her wrist and I pinned her to the wall and I kissed her, I kissed her softly then I depended the kiss and I started to make out with her. She was kicking and fighting. Then somebody pulled me away then hit me.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW... JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW**

**Chapter 7**

***BEN POV***

I stumbled to the floor and when I looked up George was standing over me, and Ricky was holding him by the arms. "If I CATCH YOU IN MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN – "George Yelled before I cut him off and said "This is the second time you have said that don't you think, you should say something different because obviously I'm not listening to you." "Ben get out" Amy said. I looked up and saw Amy holding onto Ricky hand. This made me even angrier, I can't stand seeing them together. Amy deserves more than he can give her. I mean I'm the sausage prince, that gots to mean something other than looks. "Now" Amy said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Okay, Amy I will leave, but you have to drop Ricky's hand and come with me to the car." I can tell that I was upsetting Amy, but she was so cute when she was upset. "Like hell she will, Ben, Amy doesn't want to be with you, Ben just leave" Ricky "Once again I will leave when you leave." I said not moving.

*AMY POV*

I can't take anymore of this arguing, for some reason I started crying. I dropped Ricky hand. He shot me a look of concern. "I can't take this anymore….. I really can't". I said looking to my dad. "Ben, if you really love me, you will leave and give me time to think, but if you can't even give me time to think, then there is no possibility that we could ever work" I said . "Okay, Amy I will leave but promise me you will call me when you have thought this over" Ben said. "I will call". I said. Ben turned and left the house. I looked between my dad and Ricky. I let out a sob. "Dad, keep him away from me, please dad" I noticed the angry showing in Ricky's face, I felt bad that he has to go through all this just to be with me. "Oh Ames, I will no worries, he will not come back into this house ever again" He said hugging me. "Ricky take Ames upstairs I'm going to go have a talk with the sausage prince dad". I felt Ricky nod and soon we were upstairs in my room.

Me and Ricky were sitting on the bed; my head was on his shoulder. I decided we needed to talk

Me: Ricky?

Ricky: Yea Ames, what's wrong?  
>Me: I really don't like the situation, we are in now<p>

Ricky: What do you mean?

Me: I mean that I feel like you are going through too much to be with me, and I don't like it, we shouldn't have to worry about my safety from Ben, we shouldn't have to deal with Ben at all, and I just feel like maybe, you want to get out

Ricky: Get out?

Me: Get out…. Like get out of the relationship because of the Ben situation, I just don't like you having to go through this

He looked down to me and kissed me.

Ricky: Never Ames, I don't want out… I don't, I just don't like seeing you so upset. I would never leave you Amy. We will get through this Ben situation. I love you

Me: I love you too Ricky.

We must've fallen asleep, because when we woke up its was morning. We had to get ready for school. Ricky had to go back to his apartment to get ready, he promised me he will be back to pick me up. He left giving me a short passionate kiss, when he pulled away, I whimpered like I always do whenever he kisses me. He just smirked and left.

I got into the shower, thinking about how hard it was going to be to avoid Ben. As long as I had Ricky, I was going to be ok. I got out the shower, got dressed and went down stairs. I saw my mom was making breakfast, the smell of it was overbearing. I tried to push it aside, I heard Ricky pull up. "Good morning Ames". My mom said "Morning Mom" I said She set a plate down in front of me, just as Ricky walked in. "Hey Ames, Mrs. Jurgens," He said. "Hey Ricky" My Mom said. The smell of the food finally took over me, I covered my mouth and jumped out of the chair and ran into the bathroom, I heard footsteps behind me and someone pulling my hair out of my face as I threw up. When I stood up it was Ricky. "Thanks" "Are you okay" He asked. "Yea, I'm fine" I said giving him a smile. I brushed my teeth once more. We went downstairs. "Oh Ames, I'm sorry, I got rid of the food, I will just stop and get something to eat." My mom said "Come on Ames, we don't want to be late." Ricky said "Have a good day" My mom yelled to Ames.

Once we got to school, we went straight to my locker.

*RICKY POV*

I feel so guilty to have Amy going through this, but she didn't seemed to mine, but I do. She was smiling at me and said "I'm sorry you had to see that this morning" I took her face in my hand deciding to tease her a little bit. I leaned closer, I felt her begin to breathe heavier expecting a kiss, but I stopped and said "You do realize that after this morning, I never want to kiss you again, eww" I said laughing at her expression "Ricky" She said while playfully smacking my arm. I leaned closer and said "You know I love you right" She nodded, and I kissed her. We started to make out against her locker. I pulled away, and once again she whimpered. I smirked at her. I looked around noticing Adrian staring at us, she saw me looking and walked over.

"So Ricky, this is who you dumped me for…. This" She said. I looked at Amy and notice her rolling her eyes, I begin to laugh. "Yea, Adrian, this is why I dumped you." "Listen Ricky, I know you, you will come back eventually, when you get tired of her, you will come back" Adrian said. "Really, and how do you know that Adrian?" I asked her "Because, I know you, I know what we had was real, I know you love me no matter what you might say, or think but, you do" She said. "Look Adrian, I know you might think it was love, but I think it was just sex, I didn't even know what love was until I met Amy" I looked into Adrian eyes and could tell she was on the verge of crying but she was going to let her guard down. "Look Ricky, when you get through playing house, with this…..this boyfriend stealer, you call me." She said. "No thanks Adrian". She looked at Amy, who had surprisingly been quiet the whole time. "It's Amy Right?" She said "Uh Yea" Amy said obvious upset by Adrian. "Look you are just another girl on Ricky's list …yea you might be having his baby, but that's all you will be to him, he's going to leave" Adrian said. "Um Adrian, is it?" Amy said I chuckled. " Um, thanks, but I have heard that before, in that's your opinion, but I know Ricky love me, and its obvious he doesn't love you, and I'm sorry if you think I stole Ricky from you." Amy said obvious not fazed by Adrian. Then Adrian said "Look, He will be back…. I just know he will". She said wiping a tear away and walking away. "Wow, Ames, Adrian has never cried before, and you made her" I said. She just laughed and kissed me. "Listen Ames, I don't want Adrian, I will never leave you, and I love you." "I love you too Ricky, lets get to class." Amy said grabbing my hand as we walked into class and took a seat. Mr. Johnson began to teach when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out. It was from Amy, it read

_I'm Hungry_

_-Amy _

I looked up and she started chuckling

_Can, you wait till lunch, we could leave and go to the Dairy Shack_

_-Ricky_

_Ugh! I guess_

_-Amy _

_I Love you_

_-Ricky _

_I love you more_

_-Amy _

We started paying attention to Mr. Johnson, because he called on me and Amy to pay attention. My phone vibrated again

_I want food now_

_-Amy_

_I know babe, one more hour and I promise we will go_

_-Ricky_

_Fine Ricky, but if I faint from lack of food then, it's your fault lol_

_-Amy_

_One, you did not just laugh out loud, I would've heard you, and second I have a chocolate candy bar, do you want it _

_-Ricky_

_Oh my god yes_

_- Amy_

I handed her the candy bar, she took it and started to eat it. I took out my phone and texted her

_Love you babe_

_-Ricky _

She looked up and smiled, I noticed she had chocolate on her face

_Love you too_

_-Amy _

_I love you more with the chocolate on your face_

_-Ricky _

We both started laughing while Amy was trying to wipe the chocolate of her face. "Mr. Underwood, Ms. Jurgens, quiet please some people are trying to learn." Mr. Johnson said. Me and Amy, looked at each other and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have decided to skip ahead a couple of months, because i am completley blocked on what to write.

Thanks to all of you who have encouraged me to keep writing this story. I hope i don't let you guys down with this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW... JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW

Chapter 8

***AMY POV***

Things have been going great between me and Ricky. Ricky has stuck by me through my pregnancy. He only leaves my side, when he has to go to work or when we are at school and has to go to seperate classes. I am now six months, and 4 weeks. Today me and Ricky, right after school we have our doctors appointment, where we get to find out the sex of the baby. I woke this morning, looked over and noticed Ricky laying besides me. He is so peacful, and beautiful, when he sleeps. We had to get up and get dressed for school. Ricky has been staying at my house, on nights when I didn't him to leave. I could stare at him all day, but school is waiting. I shook him, knowing that he wouldn't wake up. I leaned over and softly kissed him, he stirred a little before he mumbled "I don't want to get up." He then wrapped his arm around my waist. "Come on, Ricky we have to go" I said then kissed him, when he started to kiss back i knew he was fully awake. I could've stayed like that but I heard my mom yell "Amy, Ricky, breakfast!". I chuckled again and said "Come on Ricky". "Ok...Ok, I'm up". He said. "I'm going downstairs, you can use the shower first, today, since i used it first, yesterday". "Or... We can shower together". He said. "Oh My God, Ricky, My Mom is Downstairs, waiting on us". I started to blush.

Ricky is so attracted to me, sometimes I can't help but wonder if our relationship is only physical, but then Ricky does these sweet things, like telling me he love me, and offering to just cuddle with me and then I know that this relationship is so much more than a Physical attraction. I went downstairs to see my mom finally putting the last pancakes onto a plate. "Goodmorning, Mom", "Morning Amy, where's Ricky?", She asked. "He's in the shower, upstairs." "Oh, Amy are the smell of these pancakes making you sick?" she asked, My mom has really been great throught my pregnancy. "Mom, I don't have morning sickness any more, so it's not bothering me" "Actually these, really look good" I told here. starting to pile pancakes on my plate my mother set in front of me. "Don't you want to wait on Ricky?" She asked. "Nope" She then gave me a look that told me not to put another pancake on my plate. "Fine mom, but I am going upstairs to get him" I said getting out of the chair and stomping upstairs, to the bathroom, I knocked on the door "Ricky" I said opening the door, just as he was wrapping a towel around his body. I started staring, when he started chuckling, I looked up, noticing he was looking at me. "What's wrong Babe?" He asked walking towards me, I was now backed into the bathroom door, he was inches away from my face. I finally broke out of his glance and said "Nothing, i was downstairs,and my mom told me I had to wait on you before I eat, so I came up, to tell you to put a rush on it." We stood there for a moment, staring at each other, i couldnt take it no more, the look in his eye, you could see the love in his eys, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, he then leaned down, I was prepared for a full make out session, right here in the bathroom, be when he leaned down, he gave me a small peck on the lips. He started laughing, when he reached for the door, and walked out. I stood there in shock, before he came back and said "Amy, I thought, you were hungry" He started walking down the stairs. After we were all done, eating breakfast, I went upstairs and got dressed, and left for school.

***RICKY POV***

As we stood by Amy locker, I couldn't help but notice how she looks even more beautiful, now, even with her baby bump. Any guy would be lucky to have Amy, as a girlfriend, but I got here, and and In three more months, I will have her, and a beautiful baby boy or baby girl, we would have each other, we will have our family. Today was going to be a great day, i get to find out if i'm going to be the father, to a boy or a girl. I must've smiling very hard, because Amy said "Babe, why are you smiling?" I just stared at her for a moment before i said "I guess, it just hit me that today I get to know If we're having a baby boy or baby girl, and i guess I'm just happy." She kissed me, and pulled away and said "Yea, I know what you mean". I heard someone clear there throat, when I looked up, It was Grace Bowman, and her boyfriend Jack. I wonder why Grace, wants to talk to me, I had a little thing Grace, before I went off to bandcamp. "Hey Ricky, Hey Amy" Grace. "Hi, Grace, Hey Jack" Amy said. I just nodded in their direction. "Um, I was wondering if you guys, would want to go off to this little restaurant right up the street during lunch?" She asked. I looked at Amy, and she gave me a nod. "Um, sure grace, we would love too." I told her. "Okay, see you ther, bye Ricky, bye Amy" she said then walked away.

***AMY POV***

I think it was really nice, for Grace to invite Me and Ricky, to lunch with them. I'm glad she isnt the jealous type like Adrian, she and Ricky broke up and they became friends. I think i would love to become friends with Grace, she seems nice. The bell rung, and Me and Ricky walked to our first class. As always we never paid attention, in that class. I was at my locker when Ricky walked up and kissed me, "Are you ready" he asked. "Yep, lets go".

When we finally reached the restaraunt, Grace and Jack where already sitting at a big round table at the back of the restaurant. "Hey guys" Grace said as we walked up and sat down. "Um, Grace why do you... uh have the big table" I asked her. "Well we were waiting, on two more people,... Oh they are Here. When Me and Ricky looked up it was Ben, and Adrian...Together.

"Hey, Ricky" Adrian said sending a glare at Me. I returned the glare back to her. When they decided to sit down, Adrian sat on the side of Ricky, and Ben sat on the Side of me. I heard Adrian, whisper to Ricky "What you can't speak to an old Friend?"

This was going to be a long awkard lunch...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: THIS ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER BUT IT WILL GET BETTER **


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I DID NOT GET ANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING HOPEFULLY I GET ATLEAST ONE REVIEW THIS TIME . THIS IS BASICALLY A CHAPTER WITH ALOT OF POV'S SORRY **

***AMY POV***

It was very quiet and there was alot of tension. I looked over towards Ricky and noticed he was very tense, i grabbed his hand a gave it a squeeze, he looked at me and smiled, i noticed he relaxed a little. Grace finally spoke up "So Amy, almost there huh ?" I loved whenever somebody asked about the baby. "Yes, three more months, we get to find out the sex of the baby today, I'm really excited". "Ricky, What do you want, a boy, or a girl?" Jack asked. I looked at Ricky waiting for his response but he looked kind of spaced out, so i shooked him gently. "Uh yea, I really want a boy, but Ames wants a girl, so either one is good with me." He said. "Oh My God Amy, have you had a baby shower yet?" Grace asked. "Uh no, um my mom has been busy at work and stuff,so no I haven't." Grace face seemed to light up when i said that. "Amy can I please throw you a baby shower, please, please, please, I mean that is what best friends do, right?" she said. "Uh yea I guess, sure you can, grace, that would be great, and it's good to know that I have a best friend throughout all of this." I gave her a smile. "Oh, great and the bitch steals My bestfriend from me too". Adrian said.

***ADRIAN POV***

"Oh great and the bitch steals MY bestfriend from me too." I can't just sit here and listen to her talk about baby's and baby's showers, and pretend I'm happy for her. "Adrian", Grace hissed at me. "What." I said . "You shouldn't call Amy, names. She hasn't done anything to you, Adrian." Grace said. I just stared at Grace. "Really Grace... She hasn't done anything to me, let's see first of all she stole Ricky from me, then she steals my best friend, and why, all because of this stupid ass mistake she's having." Everyone gasped at me and just stared at me,

***RICKY POV***

I gasped and looked at Adrian. Anger and Rage filled my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL, ADRIAN, HOW DARE YOU CALL MY CHILD A MISTAKE... DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SCOOP THAT LOW, TO INSULT SOMEBODY!" I was now standing out of my seat and so was Adrian. "Ricky, please sit down." Amy said reaching to grab my arm, but i pulled away. "No Ames, She has no right to say any of those things, she just said, and right now I hate to even be in the present of such a low life slut." I spat out. "Wow Ricky, I'm the slut, and what does that make you?" Adrian asked on the verge of crying. "It makes me nothing like you, Adrian.. well not now anyway, i have changed unlike you, who will probably never change?" "Ricky, why can't you just accept the fact that we are the same whether you like it or not, we are meant for each other." Adrian said. "Why can't you see that I don't want to be with you, i don't love you, i don't want to be with you, whatever you and me had that's over, whatever Ben and Amy had that's over, so maybe you should really move on." "How in the hell can you tell me what's over, nothing is over between me and Amy". Ben said. I turnt and looked at him.

***BEN POV***

I was being quiet this whole lunch, but when Ricky said that whatever me and Amy had, that was over, i decided to speak up "How in the hell can you tell me what's over, nothing is over between me and Amy." I said walking to stand in front of him. "What is wrong with you two, why can't you guys get over it that me and Amy, doesn't want to be with you guys." Ricky said. That's when I lost it, I gave Ricky a shove, then he shoved me back, i swung and my hand connected with his face, He came back and punched me in my nose, that's when Jack tried to hold Ricky back by yelling "Stop!".

***AMY POV***

I couldn't believe Ricky and Ben where fighting, i was trying to stop the fight when i felt a kick... "Oh my god" I said placing my hand on my stomach the baby kicked again. "Ricky... " He was still going at it with Ben. "RICKY!" That's when Jack let him go. "What is it Ames," He said noticing i was smiling. I grabbed his hand "Here feel" I said placing his hand on my stomach, the baby kicked again, Ricky jumped "Wow did the baby just Kick?" He asked. I just nodded my head. "Amy, can i feel?" Grace asked "Of course Grace." She got up and touch my stomach "Oh my god Amy, the baby mustve knew its daddy was fighting". She said. "I can't take this Bull crap anymore, come on Ben let's go" Adrian said.

After Ben, and Adrian left, it was time for all of us to head back to school. We said our good byes and left. Me and Ricky got into the car. "Ricky, I really don't want to go back to school, can we just go back to my house, please?" I asked. "Sure Ames, Ames i really didn't mean to start a fight, in the restaurant, it's just - " Ricky said before I interrupted him "No, its ok, i found that to be kind of sexy". I said trying to ease some of the tension, in the car. Ricky laughed. "But really Ricky, it's okay, it's very understandable that you would lose your temper, to take up for me and our baby." "I really do love you Ames". He said. "I love you too". I said.

At My House

"Ames, why are you home so early?" My Mom asked. "I was to tired to stay at school, and besides the rest of my classes aren't really necessary, so we came home to take a nap before our appointment". "Okay, well I need to go out, I will meet you at the doctor's office, go up and take a nap, both of you".


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: THERE WAS A LOT OF POV LAST CHAPTERS, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 9**

*AMY POV*

After Ricky and I woke from our nap we got dressed and heading for the doctors office. I'm so excited. We finally reached the office and Ricky parked the car. "Ames, I'm nervous." Ricky said. I looked at him, and gave him a small kiss before I said, "Me too, but I think I'm more excited, than nervous." I started smiling at thought that I would finally know the gender of the baby. Just then my mom pulled up, we got out the car. "Amy, why didn't you guys go ahead a sign in?" She asked. I just looked at her before responding "Mom, I have know idea how to sign my self in, it's not like I've done this before." She started smiling, and said "Well that's something you are going to have to learn." We walked into the office, while my mom went to sign me in, immediately me and Ricky started getting stares from older women in the office. Ricky took notice of the stares and grabbed my hand, as we walked to our seats. I looked around the office and noticed that most of the people in here were older women with husbands, and look at me I'm a teenager, with a boyfriend. Just then someone walked in and sign herself in she came and sat next to me, she looked to me no more than 17 years old. "Hi" she said. "Hello" I said. Ricky just nodded in her direction. "I'm Taylor" She said. "Amy" I replied. "These doctors' office, are so slow" She said giving me a smile, I returned the smile and said "I wouldn't know this is my first time being here." She looked up with a shocked expression and said "So this your first baby?" "Yes, my first pregnancy" I said. She just shook her head. "What's wrong?" I asked. "This is my, second pregnancy, but third baby." She said. I just looked at her confused. She chuckled and said "Before you guys, judge me, let me explain, I was fifteen, and I lost my virginity, to my boyfriend, and when I told him I was pregnant, he left, I found out I was pregnant with twins. I gave birth, and my boyfriend showed up I took, him back, we ended up getting pregnant again, and well he moved out of town, and I haven't seen or heard from him since, so I'm a seventeen year old single parent of soon to be three." I looked at her for a moment, gathering everything she just said. "Wow, you are a really strong, parent" I told her. She looked at me and shook her head, "No I'm not, every night, I break down, and cry, I don't have a mother to help me, like you do, so be grateful of that, and be especially grateful of him" she pointed to Ricky, before continuing "Because what he's doing, sticking by you, is something you don't see everyday, I can tell he's staying, and he's not going anywhere." I looked at Ricky, to see him smiling, at her comment. Just then the doctor called me and Ricky back, "Hey, can we exchange number's I'm pretty sure, we can both use advice from each other?" Taylor asked. "Sure" I said. We exchanged numbers, and said we would call each other later.

"Hello, Ms. Jurgens, how are you feeling?" Doctor Thomas asked. "I'm fine I told him, ready to finally, get a chance to see my baby, and actually hold him/her" I said. "Almost there." He said. "Okay Ms. Jurgens, let's get started, now this is going to be kind of cold" He said getting the blue gel and the thingy out that the use. He started moving it around, and then we heard, noises, and saw something pop up on the machine. "Okay, let's see, well, he sounds very healthy, you can tell by, the sound of the heart, Amy do you want to know the sex of the baby?" he asked. I looked at Ricky who was staring at the screen and he just nodded. "Yes, we do want to know." I said. "Okay, well it looks as though you are having a baby boy, congratulations!" Dr. Thomas said. A big smile spread across Ricky face, I also noticed he had a tear falling down his. "Okay, Amy with you being only three months away, I'm going to need to see you right here in this office every two weeks okay and once again congratulations." He said as he shook Ricky hand and wave goodbye to me and my mom. Once he left out of the door a nurse came in and gave us our sonogram pictures. I handed one to Ricky, he just stared at it. "Oh Amy, A boy," My mom said. "I know mom, I'm so excited." I said. "Ricky are you okay?" I asked. "I'm going to leave now see you guys at home, maybe we will go out to celebrate, later, bye guys". My mom said as she left out the room. "Ricky….. Ricky, say something please." I said. "A boy" Was his only response when he lifted his head up to look at me, he then got up and gave me full passionate kiss. He stared at me after we pulled apart. "I Love you Amy." He said. "You love me?" I asked. "Yea Ames, I do, I love you and I love this baby, he said as put his on my stomach. "I love you to Ricky." He smiled and kissed me again, before saying "Let's go home".

We went back to my house, and we went to sleep. When we woke we went downstairs, and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Ames, A Boy, I'm going to have a grandson" My dad said hugging me tightly around my stomach. "Uh dad pregnant here, please let go." I said chuckling. "Right, right, right" He said backing away. "I'm just happy for you guys, both of you." He said. "Thanks" Ricky said. "Oh look what I got" My dad said going into shopping bags he pulled out two t-shirts, one said WORLD'S GREATEST GRANDPA, another said WORLD'S GREATEST DAD. He handed the shirt to Ricky. "Wow thanks, Mr. Jurgens" Ricky said. "Dad, here" I said handing him a sonogram picture. "Wow, Ames, I really wanted to be there, but I guess this is just as good." He said sticking the picture in his wallet. Just then we heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it" I said. Someone kept knocking, "I'm coming" I yelled. I opened the door, "Grace, Hi" I said. "Hey, Amy, I hope it isn't a problem, I could, really use a best friend to talk to right now" Grace said I could tell she has been crying. "What's wrong grace, come on in." I said moving aside so she could walk in, I closed the door. We went and sat on the couch in the living room. "Amy, she's a bitch". Grace said. "What who?" I asked. "Adrian, she's the bitch Amy." She said. "What did she do?" I asked. "She had sex with Jack, then sent me a picture of it" Grace said showing me the picture. "Wow, Grace, she is a bitch, how can she do that to her best friend?" I said. "That SLUT" Grace yelled as she broke down crying. "Grace, you shouldn't be crying – "I said as I got interrupted by Ricky. "Ames, what's wrong?" Ricky asked looking at Grace. "That bitch Adrian, had sex with Jack" Grace said. "Amy, he could've stopped her, why didn't he?" Grace asked as she cried on my shoulder. "I don't know Grace, I really, don't." Someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it" Ricky said.

***RICKY POV***

"Ben, what are you doing here –"I asked anger in my voice. "Ricky, IT'S ADRIAN, she was in a car wreck, and we have to go." WHAT" I said. "GOD DAMN RICKY, ADRIAN WAS IN A CAR WRECK AND WE NEED TO GO" Ben yelled. "What's wrong ". Amy asked as she a grace walked into the room. "Adrian was in a car wreck, a bad wreck, and we need to get to the hospital." Ben said "Oh my god, let's go". I said. "Grace, you ride with us, you are in no condition, to drive." I told grace. She nodded. We left and headed to the hospital. I know that me and Adrian, aren't the best of friends right now, but I just hope that she's okay, please let her be okay. I thought to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We reached the hospital, and when we got there we saw Adrian mom and dad there. Her mom was in tears, this must mean something terrible has gone wrong, her dad must've been in a state of shock, his face was emotionless. When Mrs. Lee looked up and saw Ricky, she ran into his arms and said. "Ricky, thanks so much for being here I know Adrian will really appreciate it, all of you" she said looking at all of them, her eyes landed on Amy, "You must be Amy" she asked. "Yes Ma'am" was Amy's only reply. 'Has the doctors said anything" Ben asked. "Yea they said that it was a hit and run, luckily Adrian was wearing a seatbelt, but right now she's in a comma, she has a broken arm, her right leg has been broken in three different spots, she has a lot of cuts and bruises from when the airbag opened." Her dad said. Adrian mom started crying even harder, Grace went and sat on the side of her a comforted her.

***RICKY POV***

No one knows when Adrian will come out of her comma, no one knows if when she does comes out if she will have any memory loss, and no one knows what is going on in her mind. This is driving me crazy, I know I shouldn't care this much about Adrian, because of everything she has put me and Amy through, but I do love her, it's a different love than I have for Amy, I love Adrian as a friend, I don't want to see her hurt. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the doctor came out into the waiting room. "Parents of Adrian Lee he said" "Yes" Reuben said as he and Ms. Lee stood up. "Ok, so this is where we are with Adrian, she has woken out of her comma, she's fine, no memory loss, she's going to need a lot of attention, she can't walk or do anything on her own, she's going to be in a wheelchair, for a couple of months, we have discovered that one of her legs was smashed in when the car collided with the door, so everything is in a cast, but other than that she's fine, we want to keep her in here to monitor her progress." Everyone finally breathed. "Can we see her?" Ms. Lee asked. "Yes but only two at a time" the doctor said. Right away Reuben and Ms. Lee followed the doctor towards the room.

When Adrian parents came back to the waiting room they had a smile on they face. "Ricky, Amy, Adrian wants to see you guys" Reuben said. I helped Amy, out of the seat, and held her hand as we started to walk towards room 236. We got to the door, and I knocked. Adrian must've had her mom put her make up back on, because minus the casts she still looked like the same old Adrian Lee. "RICKY!" Adrian lightened up when she saw me, her face fell when she noticed Amy was with me, I felt Amy squeezed my hand as she tensed up, I shot her a look. "Hey Adrian" I said walking over giving her a small hug, and Amy went to sit in a chair in the corner. "How are you feeling" I asked. "I'm fine now they have me on some weird medicine, that makes me feel nothing, no pain, no nothing, but when it goes off, I'm pretty sure I will feel like Hell" she said chuckling. "Yea, but you are strong, you can get through this." I said. We started laughing, and Amy cleared her throat slightly annoyed, she stood up and said, "I think I'm going to go into the waiting room, and send Grace back here, I'm glad you are okay Adrian" Amy said starting to walk out of the room, before Adrian stopped her. "Wait Amy, I have something to tell you." Amy turned around "Yea, what is it" she said. "I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but I am really, really sorry, but I was in love with Ricky, but now I realize it was just love as in friendship love, but I do see the love in Ricky's eyes when he look at you, he never looked at me with those eyes, but Amy please know that I am not that person that you think I am, and I will love to become friends, if you want to, and no this isn't just the medicine talk, I am really, really sorry Amy." Adrian said. I couldn't believe what I just heard Adrian Lee doesn't apologize to anyone. "Aww Adrian, of course, I never wanted you to feel like I stole Ricky from you, but I would love to be friends, and I will also love if you can help me with the baby shower, just like I want Grace to be the Godmother, I think this baby can have two Godmother's, would you accept that" Amy asked. "Of course I would love too" Adrian said. Amy walked over to Adrian and they embraced in a hug.

This is nice I have my Girlfriend my love, and my Friend, can't nothing come between us, or can it?

**AUTHOR NOTES: I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT SO ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS HAVE PLEASE SEND THEM TO PLEASE REVIEW **_LIVE. LAUGH. LOVE _


	12. Chapter 12

After that day at the hospital, Amy and Adrian have become very close. She is no longer a threat to Ricky and Amy relationship; she has even begun to help Grace with the baby shower, which is today. Amy is now seven months. That means 2 months till the baby comes, and 2 months till she is able to officially move in with Ricky. Amy and her parents came to an agreement that after Amy have the baby, she will stay with her parents for a couple of weeks, so that her mother can show her all the things she needs to know about taking care of the baby, and then she can move in with Ricky.

***AMY POV***

"Ricky! I look like a whale!" Amy whined to Ricky as she stood in front of the mirror in her room, where she was checking out the outfit she picked out to wear for the baby shower. "Babe, you look fine, you couldn't be more beautiful, than you look right now." Ricky said coming up behind here and giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "I'm going downstairs, to see if your mom needs any help." Ricky said leaving out of the room. I stood looking in the mirror for what seemed like for hours, before she finally decided that she looked ok in the dress. She went down stairs. "How are you feeling today?" Her mom asked as she took a seat on the couch. "Heavy, Tired, Ugly, and Unattractive, not a good feeling for my baby shower." I said. I heard Ricky let out an aggravated sigh. "Amy you are beautiful pregnant or not, so get out of this mood, and get happy, today is your baby shower" My mom said. "That's what I've been telling her" Ricky said chuckling. I looked around and noticed Grace nor was Adrian here. "Where are Grace and Adrian" I asked. "They had to run to the store; they sort of forgot to get a cake" My Mom Said. I laughed "Leave it up to Grace and Adrian to forget the cake." Just then the door open "OK, Ok we are here!" Adrian said, grace followed behind her carrying the cake. "Come on, Grace, we can get dressed at my house." Adrian said heading towards the door. "We will be right back" Grace said shutting the door. "They are doing a lot, and going crazy for the baby, I hope it's not putting stress on them" I said. "They wouldn't be doing this if it was bothering them" Ricky said.

The guess started arriving an hour later everyone coming with gifts in their hands, and congratulating me and Ricky. Everyone talked, and they even played some baby shower games. I excused myself to the restroom, on my way there; I bumped into Ben standing in the hall leading to the bathroom. "Hi, Ben I didn't know you were here, I didn't see you come in." I said looking around nervously trying to avoid those eyes of Ben's. "Yes, Amy I came, Alice and Henry let it slip that they were going to be here so I tagged along." Ben said as he chuckled an evil chuckle. "Um Ok" I said, starting to walk off towards the bathroom. Ben grabbed my wrist, "Amy, I have a question, if you don't mind." I shook her arm free away from Ben's grasp "Um sure" I replied. "Ok, does Ricky kiss you like this" He said as he attacked my lips with his. He had me pinned against the wall his hand started traveling up and down my body, my stupid hormones kicked in and I couldn't help but get into it. His hands weren't like Ricky's, but they would do. He groped my breast which caused me to moan.

"Ames where are you, everybody –"Ricky said but stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs. I and Ben broke apart, I started to fumble with my shirt and trying to fix my hair back in place "Ricky, I'm sorry, it's not what you think –"Ricky stared at me with tears in his eyes "You know what Amy save it, all this time you were worried about me cheating on you, look what happened, I hope you two are happy together, Amy don't call me, text me, or nothing if it's not pertaining to the baby, I'm leaving." Ricky said turning to walk down the stairs. I ran or sped walked as fast as I can, I caught him by the sleeve of his jacket, "Ricky, please don't leave, let me explain please." I said through tears. "No Amy, I'm leaving, and if I ever decided to speak to you again it would be when I get ready to, so if not about the baby, I don't want to see you." Ricky said as walked out slamming the door behind him. So many emotions were going through my mind at this moment I didn't even notice Adrian and Grace by my side. "Amy, what happen?" Adrian asked. All I could say was the one word and that word was "Ben". Everybody looked around until their eyes landed on Ben. "What did you do?" Grace asked standing up walking towards Ben. "I did nothing, Amy was the one who kissed me, and Ricky saw, so there it's what did Amy do, I'm leaving". Ben said walking past and out the door. Adrian looked at me in disbelief "Adrian He's lying, he kissed me and my hormones took over and I didn't stop and Ricky saw, and now he's gone." I said trying to explain. "I can't believe you; I'm going to find Ricky". Adrian said "Wait up, I'm going too." Grace said. "I can't believe you would do that to Ricky, I think it's time for everyone to leave but thanks for showing up." Grace said to everyone. "Come on Grace, I think I know where Ricky is." Adrian said as her and Grace left, followed by everyone else.

I can't believe this on the most happiest night of my life so far, I have lost my boyfriend, and my two best friends, what I'm I going to do now?


	13. Chapter 13

*RICKY POV*

I can't believe she did that to me, especially with Ben. I was sitting on a park bench when I saw Adrian and Grace get out of the car, and headed over my way. "What are you guys doing here, shouldn't you guys still be at the baby shower." Grace and Adrian gave each other a look before Grace spoke "we are here because you need a friend, and plus we are pissed off at Amy, she was really wrong for what she did." I shook my head and layed my head down in my hands, on the verge of tears. "Ricky its ok" Adrian said coming over a wrapping her arms around me as Grace did the same. "I really love her, I can't believe she did that" I said. "We know Ricky, we know" Adrian said. After a couple of minutes of sitting there we decided to go home so we got up and left. I reached my car and started it up, I noticed my phone blinking, and I had 10 missed calls from Amy and 3 text messages from her. I ignored them all I will just talk to her tomorrow.

*AMY POV*

The next morning I woke up, tear stains on my pillow, images of what happened last night going through my head. I reached over a grabbed my phone off the charger, no new text or nothing from Ricky. I got up and tied my robe and went down stairs. There was a note on the counter from my mom that said her and my dad had gone out for the weekend and to call if I needed anything. I really needed someone to talk to so I took out my phone and dialed Taylor, the girl from the doctor's office that day. After a couple of rings she picked up "Hello" "Hi this is Amy, the girl from the doctor's office that day" I said. "Yea I know your name came up on my phone, I've been waiting for you to call, what's going on?" She asked. I told her about what I and Ricky were going through, and how I feel so miserable about it. She told me to just wait it out, and that Ricky would be back, and to just give him his space. I took her advice that is what I'm going to do give him his space.

Days passed and Ricky still hasn't talked to me. I thought he would've had enough space by now but I guess not. I spent most of my days preparing for the baby to come. I still haven't opened the rest of the gifts that was left over from the baby shower, because I think that is something that me and Ricky should do as a family. Its bad having my boyfriend mad at me, but my best friend is someone I really cannot have mad at me. I took out my phone and dialed Grace number "Hello" she said. "Hey Grace, are you busy." I asked her. "Um kind of, me, Adrian, and Ricky are having lunch together" She said. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of Ricky's voice in the background; you could tell he was talking to Adrian. "Oh, well I was hoping you and Adrian could come over, but since you are with Ricky, that's ok." I said. "No Amy, we will be over right after lunch, do you need anything?" She asked. "Um, no nothing I'm fine." "Are you sure" She asked. "The only thing I want Is Ricky, but you can't bring him to me so, yea I'm sure." I said. "Yea I know Amy, but he will come around, give him so time." She said. "How much time, I have given him nothing but time…. Time and space." I said. I started crying. "Amy stop crying, it's going to be ok, we will be there soon." Grace said. "Ok, grace bye". We hung up the phone. I threw my phone onto my bed, and fell back onto my pillow. I drifted off to sleep, I was dreaming off me and Ricky, in the future. I was awakening out of my dream, by a knock on the door. I passed by a mirror in the hallway I look horrible, but it must've been Adrian, and Grace so I didn't really care. There was another knock on the door. "I'm Coming" I yelled. I reached the door and opened it. It wasn't Grace nor Adrian but Ricky. "Hey Ames, can we talk" He said. "Of course" I said as I moved over so he could walk in. I tried to fix my hair into place, but it was hopeless. We went and sat on the couch. We just stared at each other in silence. "Listen Ricky – "I started but interrupted by Ricky. "No Ames, Let me start, I'm sorry for walking out like that, it's just that when I saw you and Ben up there, It just made me realize that I could lose you at any minute, and I was angry, and then I started thinking that I shouldn't have let Ben get between us, and then I started being embarrassed of my actions that night, and I just couldn't talk nor see you, but I'm over it, and if you would let me, I would like to take back everything I said that night, I love you Amy." He said. "I Love you too Ricky, but that with Ben meant nothing to me, it was just the hormones, I promise nothing more." I said. "I know Amy, I really do love you" He said as he leaned over to kiss me. I have really missed those kisses. We broke apart "I've missed you Ricky" I said. There was knock on the door, I got up to answer it. "Best friend time" Adrian said coming through the door, "I got ice cream, chips, and cookies, and The Notebook, we can all cry together" Grace said following behind. "Wait a minute, Grace, Amy isn't crying anymore she's actually smiling….. That means, she looked around "Ricky's here" She said as Ricky came up and put his arm around my waist. "Yea Me and Amy, has made up, we're ok now." Ricky said. "So that means you don't need us so we will just be leaving" Grace said. "Wait a minute, leave the cookies and ice cream though" Amy said. We all started Laughing. Adrian put the bag down in the kitchen and then her and Grace left. I turned around in Ricky arm's to where I was facing him, "I Love you I told him" He kissed me in which leaded to us making out on the couch, we broke apart for air. "I have an idea, let's watch a movie and eat Cookies and ice cream, you pick the movie." I said as I got up to get the cookies and ice cream. When I came back Ricky had already put a movie in the DVD. I've never heard of this movie before, but if Ricky wanted to watch it I would watch it. Half way through the movie, my phone began to ring. "Hello" I said without looking at the caller I.D. "Hey, Amy, um I just want to apologize about the other night, I just wanted to let you know that my dad is shipping me off to live with my aunt, because he heard about what happened, so I'm sorry for any problems I caused." Ben said. I took a sigh of relief "Thanks, it's really nice for you to apologize" "Good Bye Amy." He said and then hung up. "Who was that?" Ricky asked. "Let's just say, it was weight released off our shoulders, Ben is gone." I said. I smiled and kissed him and snuggled closer into him.


	14. Help

**Sorry guys, but this isn't an update of the story. I come here asking for you guys to review on anything you would like to see in the new chapter. I've got complete writers block. So review on what you think so happen in the next chapter. **

**Live. Laugh. Love**


	15. Chapter 14

*AMY POV*

I woke the next morning in the arms of Ricky, I couldn't help but smile no more Ben, no more drama with Adrian life couldn't be better. I decided to get up and start my day. Obviously Ricky had other ideas in mind. He pulled me back down and said "No lay down, today is stay in bed day, especially for you" I chuckled as he kissed my cheek. "Ricky, I need to get up, there's so much to do" I said. Ricky let out a sigh "Ames, what could you possibly need to do today, it's Saturday, we can take a break from the baby shopping, we have almost everything we need, so just lay down and relax for one day, you do too much". It's so crazy how much I love him."Ricky, we still need to get baby clothes, more diaper, more everything for the baby" I said. "Ames if you love me, you would lay down and relax, we would get that later I promise, but right now just sit back and relax. " I rolled my eyes in defeat "Fine Ricky, I guess I can relax, I need too anyway, but you are lucky I love you." He chuckled, and pulled me closer.

*RICKY POV*

Ames really need to relax this is what's best for her and the baby, the doctor has already put her on bed rest even because she is now 8 months, and the baby can come at any time. We were laying in bed and Amy has feel asleep in my arms, I love just looking at her sleep, she sleeps so peaceful. She would be waking up any minute now, so I got out of bed and went down stairs to start making breakfast; there was a note of the refrigerator from Anne saying that she and George had to go to mimsy's, and if we needed anything to call them. I started making breakfast, when there was a knock at the front door. When I opened it, I couldn't help but smile I knew Amy, would be happy "Oh my God, Ashley, you are back" I said. "Yea, hey Ricky" I grabbed her bags off the porch and sat them down. "Where's Amy?" Ashley asked. "She's upstairs sleep, she should be coming down" I said walking towards the kitchen. "I hope you are making enough, I'm starving" Ashley said. "Yea it will be enough, so why did you decide to come back?" I asked. She looked down at her hands "I guess I realized I wasn't ready to be on my own, and Toby wasn't that much help either, all he did was bring girls back to apartment we were staying in, and I guess I was catching feelings for him, but he never noticed and me sitting there watching him with all the girls only made more angry, so I left him a note and left I called Griffin once I got here and he picked me up and dropped me off here." I heard her sigh, I hate seeing her hurt, and she was really like my little sister. "Oh Ashley, I'm sorry but you made the right decision leaving that creep, he didn't know what he had right in front of him" I told her.

*AMY POV*

I woke up and Ricky wasn't in bed with me anymore, I got up and walk to the bottom of the stairs, I heard Ricky laughing, then I heard someone speak it was a female voice, it wasn't my mother, it wasn't Adrian nor Grace, it sounded more like …. "Oh MY GOD ASHLEY!" I said as I walk into the kitchen and saw her sitting there. "AMES, Look at you...You are huge, and I mean that in a good way" She said laughing as she walked over to me and hugged me. "I missed you so much Ashley" I said on the verge of tears. "Ames stop getting so emotional, I missed you too" She said. We sat down at the table as Ricky put our food on the table. "So what are you doing here" I asked her. She told me why she was here, she really looked hurt by this, I hate seeing my little sister hurting because the guy she loves doesn't love her back, I couldn't stand it if that was me and Ricky's case. "Oh Ash, I'm sorry, from the stuff you told me over the phone that guy is a jerk anyway, you can do better." I told her. "Yea, too bad Griffins gay, he's probably the only guy who would deal with me." She said. I looked at Ricky for any type of help I could get. "Look Ash, there are plenty of guys who love to date you if you give them the chance; I mean come on anybody would love to date you, I mean if me and your sister, wasn't madly in love I would chose you over her any day" He said trying to lighten the mood, in which he did, we all burst out laughing. "Thanks Ricky, I think" Ashley said. "Do mom and dad know your back?" I asked. "Yea I called them this morning and told them that I was coming home, but they said they were on their way to mimsy's, they said something, about she wandered off, and couldn't remember who she was or something." Ashley said. "Oh, I hope she's okay" I said, I looked at Ashley, "Yea me too, but mom and dad said that you guys turned my room into the nursery, so I get the garage to myself, basically like my own little house" Ashley said. "Oh well, after the baby comes you can move back into the house and have Amy's room, because she would be moving in with me" Ricky said. "Maybe, but me and Griffin are planning on getting jobs, and moving into an apartment together, that's another reason why I moved back, Griffin talked me into moving back." Ashley said. "I think that would be great Ash" I told her. I was really happy Ashley was back life couldn't be better.

**Author's Note: I think next chapter will be the chapter where baby john comes into the world. Ashley couldn't have came back in a better time.**


	16. Chapter 15

They all said goodnight and went to bed. The garage wasn't really in good shape so Ashley slept on the couch in the living room. Their parents had called and said they would be in that morning.

*AMY*  
>as I was getting closer and closer to my due date the doubts started. I started feeling as if I couldn't do this, I couldn't take care of myself and a baby. I wouldn't be a good mother the baby will grow up hating me because I was a terrible mother. The baby will probably love Ricky more than me, but that would be ok because he would at-least love one of us. Those doubts were eating at me Ricky looked as if he couldn't be any happier about the baby. I thought once I got closer to my date I would be happy but I'm scared and nervous, I should be able to talk to Ricky about this ,but I can't. I felt a tear roll down my face I didn't even noticed I started crying I was deep in thought "Ames what's wrong" Ricky asked as he reached over and turned on the light. I turned in the opposite direction I didn't want him to see me crying especially for the reasons why I'm crying. "Nothing I'm fine, you can go back to sleep" I said.<br>*RICKY POV*  
>I can't believe she's crying and he's expecting me to go back to sleep. "I am definitely not going back to sleep when my girlfriend is laying right next to me crying and won't tell me why" I said. "It's nothing really, i promise I'm" she said. I tried to lighten her mood by saying "well I think every guy who has saw you already knows that you are fine more than even sexy" I said I heard her giggle a little "but really what's wrong just tell me is it something I said, something I did" I asked her<br>*AMY POV*  
>I really wish Ricky would just drop the subject but he won't "I'm fine just a little worried about mimsy, that's all" I told him. "Oh Ames she's going to be okay, your mom will make sure of that." he said. "Yea I know, I think I'm going back to sleep, goodnight Ricky love you" I said.<p>

When I woke up the next morning I sat up and put my legs over the side of my bed. The baby was very busy this morning he was moving around. I started rubbing my stomach it must've calmed the baby because he stopped moving. I got up and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and went downstairs. "Good morning" I said to my family who was sitting around the kitchen table. "Good morning" they all said. "Where's Ricky" I asked. "He left this morning he said he had something he had to take care of"  
>*RICKY POV*<br>I easily got of bed this morning, kissed Amy on her forehead and went downstairs. "Good morning" I said to Amy's family who were sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning" they all said. "Where are you going" Mr. Juergen's asked. He gave me a suspicious look. "Nowhere I just need to go take care of something" I said. "Ok" Mr. Juergen's said. I walked out the door and got into my car. I drove to my favorite spot that only I knew about, this was the spot where I normally went as a child after my dad taught me his "lessons". I came here to think. I have been having some doubts about having a baby. Apart of me was happy about the baby but the other part of me new that there was a possibility of me turning into my father. No matter how many therapy sessions I had with Dr. Fields there was that part that said you are your father. I have said many times to myself that I'm not him. There was a time when I wasn't even capable of loving myself, but with Amy and this baby I felt love for them that I didn't know I had. Doubts were eating at me, I couldn't help but wonder how I could care for a baby, even with the help of Amy's and my parents I was still the one with the responsibility of the baby. I know I should really talk to Amy about this but I can't and I won't.  
>*AMY POV*<br>I sat at the table with my family. My mom took a plate out of the microwave and sat it in front of me. I started eating when I felt a pain go through my stomach. I grabbed my stomach "OWEEE" immediately my mother and father came to my side. "Ames what's wrong" my dad said. "It hurts!" I whined. "George I think her water broke, we've got to get her to a hospital, and Ashley go upstairs and get her bag" my mom started barking orders. "Where's Ricky, I need Ricky" I said "OH MY GOD WHAT'S GOING ON" Ricky said running through the door. "Ricky it's time" I told him. "Ricky you drive Amy and Ashley to the hospital, me and Anne will be right behind you, we will also call your parents" my dad said. We all rushed to the cars Ricky slowly lowered me in the back seat, and Ashley sat in the back with me. We reached the hospital followed by my parents and Ricky's parents. I got to the desk and the nurse wheeled me back into a room with pink walls with bunnies on it. "Ok Mrs. Juergen's let's get you set up" she said. After she finished she said "the doctor will be with you shortly" and she left out of the room. "Oh Ames you are doing great, just keep breathing" my mom said. Another contraction came and I gripped the sheets as hard as a can, Ricky rubbing circles on stomach. I really don't know how I could even get through this without him.

Through all the breathing and screaming the doctor finally came in and told me that it was time to push he cleared the room that only left me, Ricky ,and my mom. All the doubts that I had went away when the doctors handed me the baby... My baby

*RICKY POV*  
>It was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced the birth of my baby boy. It was so amazing, Amy couldn't be more beautiful than she is now. When I heard my son cry for the first time all doubts I had went away I would never be my father. I felt a tear run down my face and a hand grip my shoulder "Ricky, I'm proud of you, I just want you to know that" Mr. Juergen's said. I looked up at him and stretched my hand out for a hand shake but he pull me into a hug and said "I'm proud of you son, I'm proud." "Thanks Mr. Juergen's" I said. This was really the proudest and happiest moment of my life. I'm ready to start on my journey with me and my new family.<p>

*AMY*  
>I couldn't believe how beautiful he was, it was so unreal. I never would've imagined myself at the age of 15 having such a beautiful boy. The doctor and my family left the room giving me and Ricky time to ourselves. "Ames you did great" Ricky said. "Thanks you did too I was expecting you to leave out or something" I said. He chuckled and kissed my forehead "I told you I wasn't leaving" he said. We both looked down at the tiny baby I was holding. I just smiled "what are we going to name him" Ricky asked. I started thinking long and hard "for some reason I want Ashley to name him if that's ok with you can you go get Ashley" I said. "of course I would like that" Ricky said as he walked out the room.<br>"You wanted me" Ashley said walking in behind Ricky. "yea I was thinking that since you have missed out on a lot of the pregnancy I would like for you to name the baby" Ashley face lit up. "So I get to name my nephew she asked" she looked as if she was about to cry. "Of course ash we will be honored for you to name him" Ricky said. Ashley thought very hard before saying "John... He looks like a John". I and Ricky gave each other a look "John Juergens Underwood, sounds perfect" I said.  
>This is the way my life supposed to be with the people I love and drama free.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

*Amy POV*

It's been a week since we brought John home from the hospital, I was supposed to move in with ricky this week but decided against it, when I realized how much I needed my mom help. So I decided to stay home until I was ready to move and Ricky was okay with that, I don't think he was ready either, so we came up with a plan, me and John would stay over on weekends and gradually grow to us moving in. It's Friday night and I was packing things for me and John to take over to Ricky. "John where is mommy keys, I can't find them" I said, John just looked and giggled at me. "Of course you wouldn't know" I said. I gathered up mines and John things and went downstairs. Ashley was sitting at the kitchen table "Ashley have you seen my keys" I asked her. "Have you looked on the counter" she said. "Right, didn't think to check there". "Ames I know you don't have that much time for me since you had John, but do you think we can have a little sister to sister time before you leave "Ashley said. "Of course ash I always have time for you what is it" I asked taking a seat sitting John car seat on the floor, he started cooing.

*Ashley POV*

"Ames, you know griffin right, of course you do, but anyway he told me some very shocking news, that may have caused me to hurt his feelings a little and I don't know what to do" Ames looked at me before saying "what did he tell you". "Well he basically told me that he's not gay and that he is in love with me" I said I heard Amy gasp "he's not gay?" "no he told me that, many people assumed that he was gay because he was a little feminine, and that was his way of getting closer to girls, and he said he was in love with me" I stared at Amy, she looked to be thinking "ok well how did you hurt his feelings "she asked. "Well I basically told him he was a freak, and that he was crazy, and I didn't even want to be friends with him any more". I started to cry and Ames came and hugged me "Ames I was to hard on him, I really do like him" I said through tears.

*Amy POV*

I hated seeing ash like this, she has a right to be upset, but she shouldn't have been that hard on griffin. "Look ash, you shouldn't be crying, I understand that you are a little upset but you need to talk to griffin" I told her. "But Ames it's going to be so weird now, I'm going to feel like I have to be a whole different person around him." I sighed. "Ash that's something you and griffin are going to have to talk about, you should go by his house and talk about it." I told her. "You're right Ames, thanks I think I'm going to do that now, I really mean it thanks" she said getting up from the table heading upstairs. "You welcome, I'm leaving now see you Monday call me if you need to talk." I told her. I headed out the door and to my car, and headed towards Ricky's apartment. I finally arrived after making a couple of stops along the way, I called Ricky and he came downstairs and opened the door. "Hey babe, hey John" he said giving me a quick kiss. His attention went straight to John as he picked him out of his car seat. John started cooing as Ricky started talking in baby talk, it was really cute; I couldn't help but smile, as I took my seat next to him. Ricky was still engaged in "conversation" with John. "Um well I guess no one's happy to see me, so I guess I will be going" I said. Ricky finally snapped out "oh no Ames I'm sorry babe, how was your day" he said. I chuckled "fine, but Ashley is going through a tough time" I said. "What's wrong" he asked. I told him everything. "Wow Ames someone actually likes Ashley she should be jumping for joy instead of crying her eyes out" he said laughing. Leave it up to Ricky to might light of a dark situation. I got comfortable in Ricky arms as we sat on the bed John was asleep in the other room. "You know my dad is really really worried about me officially moving in here" I said. He looked down at me with that smirk that I just love "why is he worried, he was okay before with you staying here" he asked. "Yea... But before I was pregnant but I'm not anymore, and he knew while I was pregnant I wasn't going to have sex, but I guess he don't trust me to be more careful, but I will be careful next time" I said. I saw him smirk, and I smiled "so there will be a next time" he asked. "Well duh Ricky, I wasn't going to not have sex just because I got pregnant, I'm just going to be more careful" I said. "Can we start practicing being careful tonight" he said kissing me, I kissed back but pulled away. "Um I don't think so i just had done I think we have to wait" I said. I started chuckling as I heard him groan.

*Ricky Pov*

I heard Amy chuckle, this is bad to say but for a split second I forgot all about John, that is until he started crying, Ames got up to check up on him. I was pulling out the sofa bed I had recently purchased when my phone starting ringing

I answered on the first ring "hello" I said. "Do anything to my daughter while she's staying with you, and I will hurt you" Mr. Juergens said. "Sir I promise I won't do anything that will jeopardize my trust with you". I said. "I know you want kid, I was just checking in, well goodnight "He said and hung up. I closed my phone and before I had the chance to sit it down it rung again. "Hello" I said. "Hi Ricky" The voice on the other end, I knew that voice all too well "Yea Hi" I said. "Listen I need your help, nothing major, but I need you" The voice said. "What do you want" I asked. "I need you to come pick me up and let me stay with you, can you do that for your mother" My mom Nora asked. "Are you clean" I asked. "Yes they released me today I am clean, sober, whatever you want to call it. She said" I thought long and hard "fine, sure I'll come pick you up" I told her and hung up the phone. I didn't want to tell Amy where I was going so when she came out of the room I said "Ames, I'll be back" walking towards the door, "Where are you going" she asked, "I have some business I need to take care of, I will be back" I said "Whatever Ricky" Amy said as I left. I hated making Amy mad, but I needed to talk to my mom about this first at least let her know that I have a kid, at least let her know that she was a grandmother.


	18. Chapter 18

*Ricky POV*  
>I pulled up outside the building and Nora my mom, got into the car. "Ricky" she said giving me a hug and a smile. "Hey Nora" I said. "what you can't call me mom?" she asked. I looked at her "you stay clean and sober and we will talk about it" I said. She looked to be as thinking "ok ok that's fair, so what have you been up to" she asked. I pulled out of the parking lot and instead of heading home I took a detour. "um nothing much, well actually something, but lets go get something to eat you have to want something good to eat, right" I said. "uh yea food there was horrible" she said chuckling. "Yea" I said. There was a long awkward silence that filled that Nora was the first to break the silence. "Listen Ricky, you may not believe me, but I have changed, I'm clean, I'm happy" she said. "I believe you just prove to me that you will stay that way." I said. "Ok I will" she said. I pulled up to the restaurant, parked got out and went in. We took a seat, and the waiter waited on us. My phone began to vibrate on the table it was Amy, I didn't answer because I really want to talk to Nora first. "Who's that, one of your lady friends" Nora asked. I chuckled. "Lady Friends, I don't have them anymore" I said. She gave me a look "oh Ricky, Are you gay, because if you are I'm totally ok with that" she asked "oh no no, that's not what I meant, I am very very still into girls, well more like a girl" I said. We both laughed. "Ricky are you saying that you are only seeing one girl" she asked. Before I can answer my phone rang again it was Amy, I still chose not to answer. "Yes I am, I'm actually dating a girl named Amy, and she practically lives with me" I said. She gave me an confused looked "aren't you too young to shack up with some girl" she asked "well she's not just some girl, she's my girlfriend and the mother of my son John" she gasped, then her confused face to turned into a brighten smile "oh my god Ricky, you are a dad, wait a minute, I'm a grandmother" she said. "Well yea" I said. "that's great when can I meet them" she asked. My phone chirped letting me know I had a voice message. "um soon but I need to check my voicemail it's Amy it may be important" I said. "yea I need to go to the restroom anyway" she said getting up. I entered my password "hey Ricky I don't know where you are, but I know where me and John won't be whenever you decide to come home, I hope whatever, you are out there doing is important than me and John, but I'm sorry Ricky we're done, goodbye Ricky" Amy said. I cannot believe she left me she doesn't need to know where I am 247, obviously she doesn't trust me. "Damn" I said as Nora came and sat back at the table. "what's wrong" she asked "she left me" I said. "Amy?" she asked. I just nodded my head.

Me and Nora left the restaurant right after I listened to the voicemail. Once I got home I went to my room and sat thinking how should I respond back to Amy. I really didn't want to hear her voice, I just couldn't talk to her, it hurts me to know that she doesn't trust me. I decided to text her  
>-Amy<br>I'm sorry if you felt as though you had to leave because you thought I was cheating. I'm sorry that I didn't explain to you where I was going but I didn't feel as though I needed to.  
>I sent the text and waited for her to text back. After a couple of minutes she texted back<br>-Ricky  
>It's not that you had to explain, you could've just did it in a better way but, I didn't mean it when I said we're done I was upset when you didn't answer"<br>I let out a sigh I didn't know how to respond to that text so I didn't, then my phone began to ring  
>*Amy POV*<br>I was already at the butcher shop when I sent that last message. I decided to call him and tell him I was down stairs. He answered on the third ring "hello" he said. "yea hi I'm downstairs and it's freezing can you come let me in please" I asked. "yea sure" he said and hung up. It was seconds later when he came and let me inside. "babe come here" he said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't trust, I'm sorry I left" I said. "it's ok listen I want you to meet someone, who really wants to meet you" he said walking up the stairs. "who" I asked. He just looked at me. Who could he want me to meet. We reached the door he opened it and called out "mom I want you to meet someone "I just looked at him " Ricky I have already met your mother" I said. "wow kiddo mom.. Oh is this Amy, oh my gosh she's so pretty" the lady said who had just walked out of the kitchen. "thank you" I said. "Ames this is my biological mother Nora, I went to pick her up, that's why I had to leave" Ricky said. "hi nice to meet you" I said. "hi, so where's John" Nora asked. "he's at home with my parents" I said. "I will love to meet him one day" she said. "yea I will love for you to meet him" I said. "well Ricky I'm going to go I think you and your mom should spend time together, I will call you later" I told him. "ok goodnight, Ames, love you" Ricky said. "I know you do, goodnight Ricky, goodnight Nora" I called out as I left out the door. This is great for Ricky he finally gets to bond with his biological mom. Life couldn't be better.

Authors note: I will understand if I don't get any reviews for this chapter I didn't know where I wanted it to go, please don't be disappointed

. LOVE 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ricky and his mom have been getting along great. Nora has even started working in the butchers shop downstairs. Ricky and Amy finally decided it was time for Nora to meet John, over dinner tonight.

*Amy POV*

I was at home changing John's diaper, and putting him on some new clothes preparing for dinner with Ricky and his mom, my parents are coming too. Even though John is only a few weeks old we decided it would be best for Nora to meet him at an early age so she can start having a grandmother bond with him. I dressed John, then I got dressed I was just putting on my shoes when my dad called from downstairs "Ames come on, we don't want to be late!" I let out a sigh "coming dad!" I said walking down the stairs. "Am I driving, are we taking different cars" I asked. "We're taking different cars me and your father are not staying we are going out of town for the weekend" my mom said. Walking out the door I grabbed my keys and johns car seat and went to my car and buckled John in, and headed off towards the restaurant.

*Ricky POV*

"Mom hurry up!" I yelled into the other room. She walked out of the room "geesh kid calm down, I'm ready" she said. I sighed and started searching for my keys, "have you seen my keys" I asked as I started searching for my keys again. "Here kid why are you so nervous, you act like we are going to meet the president of the freaking united states" she said while handing me my keys that she picked up off the sofa. "thanks, and this is more important than meeting the president, we're going to meet my girlfriend and her freaking parents and my kid, and I don't want you to do are say anything that might screw this up" I said. She gave me a look "relax kid, everything is going to be fine" she said. "Come on we have to go" I said walking out the door. "Yes sir" she said chuckling. I sighed, and closed the door and locked it.

*general POV*

Downstairs, Bunny and Leo were talking and going over some changes that would be coming to the shop. "Well bunny looks like, Ben will be coming back, matter of factly he should be on his way" "oh yea, what happened with him staying with his aunt" bunny asked wiping down the counter. "well his aunt died, in a car crash so he's going to move back here, and I was sort of wondering, do you think we can give him his job back here." Leo asked. "Well sure, it's fine with me" bunny said just as Ben walked through the door. "Hi dad, hi bunny" Ben said. "Hey Ben" bunny said as she walked off to take care of a customer. "Hello Benjamin, be to work bright and early tomorrow, no problems" Ben sighed "ok dad no problems"

*Ricky POV*

I laughed at a joke that my mom had just said coming down the stairs, I came to a stop when I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Ben standing the talking to bunny. He looked up at me and I can tell I tensed up. He was the first to speak "hey Ricky, who's that" he asked. "Ben, this is my mother Nora" I said. He looked to Nora, "hi I'm Ben, I'm Amy's ex" he said. "Well Ben she didn't need to know that, and we are late so ... Um yea bye" I said. We walked to the car and headed towards the restaurant.

*Amy POV*

After stopping to put gas in my car, and changing John, I finally made it to the restaurant, I saw my parents and Ricky car already parked. This has got to be awkward for them I thought to myself. I got out and got John car seat out. "Come on buddy, let's go meet your grandma" I said. John just giggled. I walked into the restaurant and was greeted by the host "welcome, table for one" he asked. "Um no I'm meeting my family" I said looking around I spotted them "oh their over there" I said pointing towards the back window. "Ok, well enjoy your dinner" he said as I walked off towards the table. "Hi you guys"! I said as I took a seat in the empty chair next to Ricky. "Hey Amy, what took you so long, you was right behind us" my dad said. "Yea see I noticed that I was on e and little John here made a stinky so yea I had to make a stop." I said. "Hey Ames I ordered for you" Ricky said. "Ok thanks, hi Ms. Nora" I said. She chuckled "Come on kid, none of that Ms. Nora crap ok either Nora or Ricky's mom"

We talked an ate over dinner, all the while trying to have conversation with Nora, who was too busy making funny baby faces at John. I would glance over at Ricky occasionally and see him with a big grin on his face, this was a grin I have never seen before, and this was a grin that showed he was truly happy. I think this dinner puts him in the place of him having the big loving family that he always wanted, and if he was happy than I am happy. The waiter came with our desserts, I'm having red velvet cake, my favorite. "Well Ames, me and your father has to get going, this was a nice dinner, and it was nice to meet you Nora, maybe we can do it something other time, just us adults" My mom said. "Yea sure, anytime" Nora said. We ate our desserts and the waiter came with our portion of the bill, in which Ricky picked up to pay for it. "Hey you guys, I'm just going to step into the ladies room" Nora said excusing herself to the restroom. "Hey" Ricky said as he leaned in to kiss me. "I've been waiting for you to do that ever since I walked in" I said. "Do you know how good you look tonight, it took everything thing in me to be gentleman like in front of your dad" Ricky said. I gave him a look and leaned in to kiss him again. "Well listen, when we leave I'm going to drop John off at home with Ashley, and maybe I can stay with you tonight" I said. He gave me a smirk, "Yea sounds like a plan" He said. "But wait, you and mom, might want to bond some more, maybe I will just come over tomorrow" I said. "Oh don't worry about me, I was just going to ask Ricky, if he could maybe drop me off at a friend's house, I'm staying with them tonight" Nora said coming back to the table. Ricky gave her a look that only he and she knew what it meant "Not that type of friend, like a girlfriend house" She said. "Oh well, yea, it's good to know that you have a friend, you can hang out with," Ricky said. "Yea it is good, this should be fun I haven't seen her since I got out" Nora said. "So are ya'll going to stay up and call boys, is that what you girls do when you have sleepovers" He asked. I chuckled. "Um Ricky, see you mistaken me when I said girlfriend, I'm not just talking about a female friend, I am talking bout an actual girlfriend, you know how Amy is your girlfriend, well Holly is mine, and I would love for you to meet her one day"

*RICKY POV*

It took me a minute to process what my mom just said, but after thinking about it, I realized I didn't have a problem with it. I was actually happy that she has found someone she could be in a relationship with. "Nora that's great and sure I will drop you off and I would love to meet her someday" I said. She gave me a smile "Thanks Ricky that's all that matters to me, is that you are happy for me" she said. We left out of the restaurant, and Amy, headed towards her car to go to her house. We said our see you later, and then it hit me. My beautiful stress free girlfriend is going to be completely stressed when I tell her the no one but Ben, is back in town. I had forgotten to tell her. I think I'm going to have a talk with Ben, before Ben can have a talk with Amy. But for now I am happy, I have my mother, and we both have a big family that we have always dreamed off. This is the best my life has been.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

*Ricky POV*  
>I picked up the phone and dialed Ben number, he picked up "hello Ricky, how are you today" he said. I heard a hint of annoyance in his voice that I really did not like. "Yea Ben hi, look I'm calling you before you call Amy or she bumps into you, if you go anywhere near Amy, especially while I'm not there, there will be hell to pay" I said. He started laughing "oh Ricky are you that worried about your relationship with Amy that you feel threatened by me, you feel threatened that I can come and take Amy away from you just like that" He said. This kid was really pushing my buttons. "Look Ben, think what you want to think, but just stay away from Amy, bye" I said as I hung up. There was a knock on the door, I went to open it. When I open the door Amy was standing there "hey Ricky" she said. I grabbed the bag she had in her hand and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away and I invited her in the door. "Hey Ames" I said as we walked over to the couch. I pulled her closer to me, she snuggled closer, and let out a sigh. "What's wrong" I asked "nothing I'm just tired that's all" she said. We sat in silence for a minute or two, I figured now would be a good time to tell her about Ben. "Look babe, can you promise me something" I asked. She turned to me and said "Ricky of course anything" "babe promise that no one will ever come between us, no matter what history you have with that they won't break us apart "she looked up at me and kissed me "babe I promise but what is this about" she asked. "Ok I ran into Ben the other day, he's back and he is still planning to get you back." I said looking down at Amy, who looked shocked<p>

*Amy Pov*  
>bens back I can't believe this I just started to relax, and enjoy life now Bens back. I felt Ricky shake me "babe you ok" he asked. "Yea I'm fine, just thinking" I said. "thinking bout what babe, are you scared". He asked. I shook my head "no but to be honest, I don't know how far Ben will go and I know you and your anger and I don't want you to do anything that will take you from me or John" I said. "I love you Ames" Ricky said. "well I'm going to put on my pajamas, this dress is uncomfortable" I said. Ricky started rubbing my shoulder and started smirking "or you can just take the dress and everything else off" he said beginning to pull my strap down. I started laughing and pushed his hand away "or maybe I can still go put on my pajamas and you can pull the sofa bed out and throw in a movie and when I come out you can hold me tight and just dream about it." he frowned "aww Ames why not" he whined. "Ricky you know the doctor haven't given us the okay yet, I go to the doctor Friday, and if he says it ok, then maybe" I said as I got up "Ames a whole week!" he whined. I walked back over to him and sat on his lap, which made him go crazy, I started squirming around I was going to enjoy teasing him. "Ames" he moaned. I started chuckling "yes" I said. "I suggest you stop before we have an issue" he said. "fine fine" I said as I got up. I looked down and saw Ricky's full erection. Ricky started to blush which I thought was the cutest thing ever. "aww Ricky, did I do that" I asked. He started smirking "Ames you don't know what you do to me" he said.<p>

*Ricky Pov*  
>I pulled out the sofa bed and got covers and pillows out the closet and made the bed up. I slipped into my pajama pants, I never sleep with a shirt, because Ames say that makes her feel closest to me. Ames walked out of the bathroom in her pink shorts with matching top, she looked sexy as ever. God I love this woman. "Ricky I'm sleepy" she said yawning. She is so adorable. "go ahead and go to sleep, I have to finish up my paper that's due tomorrow afternoon" I told her. "No Ricky you know I can't sleep without you, please finish up tomorrow, I want to be close to you." she said giving me the puppy dog face that she knew would work. I climbed into the bed and she snuggled into my chest. "Goodnight Ricky, I love you" I kissed her forehead "goodnight Ames" I pulled her closer and we soon fell asleep.<p>

There was a knock at the door Ricky rolled over and looked at the clock 2:45 a.m. "who the hell could that be" he whispered to himself as slid from under Ames. He went to the door "what" Ricky said. "I... I need to see Amy, please Ricky I need to see Amy"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

*Ricky POV *

"what the hell Ben, what are you doing here and why do you need to see Amy" I asked "I need to see her because I love her" Ben said his words slurring. "oh god Ben are you drunk" I asked. "yes... Yes I am" Ben said. I grabbed him by the arm into the apartment. When I let go he fell to the ground laughing. I went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and got him two aspirins, and a cup of water. I walked back into the living room, "here take these" I said handing him the aspirins and water. He ripped open the pack and swallowed the two pills. "look Ben Amy is sleeping right now, and I understand that you love her..., wait a minute why am I telling you this your drunk" I said. I picked Ben up off the floor "Ricky buddy o pale, just... Just let me talk to Amy" Ben slurred "ok ok you go to johns room and sleep in the bed and when you wake up you can talk to Amy" I told him. "thanks Ricky" Ben said as I threw him on the bed and walked out. I climbed back into bed with Amy. "Ricky was that Ben" she asked "yea babe he's drunk so I let him sleep in johns room" I said. "poor Ben" she whispered. "yea and he wants to talk to you in the morning before school" I said. She nodded and we drifted back to sleep.

*Amy POV*

That morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. Ricky must be cooking. I got up and heard the shower running and then i remembered Ben little visit last night he must be in the shower. I tied my rob and walked in to the kitchen, Ricky was standing over the stove stirring something in a pot. I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist "good-morning Ricky" I said. "hey babe, taste this" he said putting a spoonful of whatever he was making. It was an amazing taste between strawberries and vanilla "mmm babe this is delicious what is it" I said. He began chuckling "it's a type of sauce that you put over pancakes, it's a different taste than just your regular syrup, my foster mom showed me." he said. He spun around and I like my lips savoring the taste, Ricky leaned down and kissed me passionately. I heard some one clear their throat and me and Ricky broke apart. "oh hey Ben" I said. "hi Amy, hi Ricky, listen sorry and thanks for last night" he said. We shook our head "no problem" Ricky said. "um Amy can we talk please" Ben said. " yea sure" I said. We walked into the living. "so Ben what do we have to talk about, I'm with Ricky there's no chance - " I said, Ben cut me off "no amy this isn't about us, I need to tell you something, while I was gone me and Adrian some type of way got closer, she would visit me on weekends, we were never committed but there was feelings, but while Adrian wasn't there I met someone name Dylan, and we hooked up a lot, so about a week ago Adrian called and we became a couple, and last night Dylan called and said she was pregnant and now I don't know what to do" Ben said. I took a moment to process everything Ben just told me. Either he can tell Adrian and risk losing her or not tell Adrian and she finds out and she still leaves him. "um Ben I don't know what to tell you, but you should really tell adrian she has a right to know but you guys really like each other the way you say you do you guys will figure it out, but drinking isn't going to solve anything" I said. Ben let out a deep sigh. "ok your right Amy thanks, I think I know what I'm going to do, and Amy I hope we can be friends again" he said. "yea sure Ben, see you at school" I said. I went back into the kitchen where Ricky had breakfast ready. We ate breakfast and headed off to school on the way I told Ricky everything Ben had told me.

*Ricky POV*

Even though Ben is in the situation I still feel bad for Adrian this will be the second guy she loses to a pregnant girl, but then maybe she will stick by ben because of the feelings she have for him. We pulled up to the school and as soon as we got out Adrian and grace ran over to us as they do every day. "hey you guys" they both said. "hey" Amy said I nodded their way as I saw jack who waved me over. "babe I'll see you in first block, I'm going to catch up with jack" I leaned down and kissed her "ok" she said giving me a smile. "what's up man" I said giving jack a hand shake. "you missed the drama of all that is Ben, this morning" jack said. "what happened" I asked jack shook his head " some redhead chick came and started yelling about him and Adrian and something about her being pregnant, I didn't catch everything but I'm pretty sure she said Adrian was pregnant." I shook my head this Is how rumors get started "no Adrian isn't pregnant the redhead ... Dylan that's her name is, does Adrian know" I asked him." he shook his head no "she just got here a minute ago" he said "this is gonna be a long day" I said just as the bell rung.


	22. authors note

Authors Note: Hey Everyone I feel like I am letting everyone down. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I will….. WILL continue writing this story, I have read everyone comments I love you all for them

LIVE…LAUGH…LOVE


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

*BEN POV*  
>can my morning get any worse. I have no idea where Dylan came from she just stopped me by locker and started yelling things about me leaving her right after she told me about her being pregnant. After i managed to calm her down i promised to talk later but first I had to talk to Adrian.<p>

I managed to find Adrian just as she was walking through the front door of the school i ran to her and grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Adrian we need to talk, before you go into the school and get hit with the different rumors about me, let me be the first to tell you" i took a breath and stared into Adrian big brown eyes.  
>"there's a girl named Dylan I met her when I was away, we hooked up a couple of times before we got together, and now she's pregnant"<p>

I was prepared to be slapped are yelled at but what Adrian did surprised me, she leaned up and kissed me.

"Ben let me ask you something" Adrian said.

"Yea sure what is it" I said.

"Do you love her, and don't give me that you love her because she's carrying your baby speech" Adrian said.

I took a minute to think and I came to the conclusion that I never loved anyone as much as Adrian, not even amyl.

"Adrian i have never been in love with anybody the way I am with you." I said looking into eyes.

"What about Amy, you were madly in love with her" Adrian said.

"it took me a while to realize that I wasn't in love with Amy I was in love with being with Amy if that makes any sense" I laughed.  
>Adrian began to chuckle. We kissed just as the bell rung.<p>

"Let's get to class" Adrian said.

"AMY POV"  
>I Had just sat down in my desk, when Ricky walked in. Leave it up to Ricky to be late to class. Mr. Johnson shook his head like he always does whenever he is late.<p>

"Ahh Mr. Underwood how nice of you to join us today, I'm glad you showed up the class wouldn't have been the same without you" Mr. Johnson said teasing Ricky.

"Ahh Mr. Johnson you are so welcomed I'm pretty sure everyone would've missed me because... well I am me" Ricky said as he walked over to his desk right beside me.

"Babe why were you late" I whispered to Ricky.

"Me and jack got caught up into something" Ricky whispered back.

I just nodded my head and started to pay attention to Mr. Johnson talk about the newest lesson. I started to jot down some key notes that i thought was important, I tried my best to concentrate but who could when you have the hottest guy in school staring at you.

"What" I said slightly blushing.

"Nothing you're just so sexy when you are trying to pay attention." Ricky said.

I laughed, just as my phone vibrated it was a text from grace

-Amy  
>Major girl crisis meet me and Adrian in the restroom now<br>Grace Xoxo

I wonder what's wrong. Ricky leaned over and asked what's wrong and I told him about the text.

I raised my hand "Mr. Johnson may I go to the restroom" I asked.

"Go ahead" Mr. Johnson said before he turned back to his lesson. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the room.  
>I walked into the restroom and there Adrian was with her tear stained face as more tears threatened to fall. I walked over to Adrian and grace.<p>

"Whats wrong Adrian" I asked.  
>Adrian wasn't able to speak grace answered for her.<p>

"People have been calling Adrian mean and hurtful things, they don't know the full story so they have been calling her a home wrecking whore" she said.  
>My eyes opened in shock.<p>

"Adrian did nothing wrong if anything she's being a good person, she's doing the right thing by sticking with Ben, how many people can you say that have stayed with a person after they have gotten someone else pregnant." I said. I was beyond furious now people can be so furious.

I looked at Adrian who has now stop crying and was trying to clean up the running make up that was on her face.

"Ames I don't see how everyone hates me, I did nothing, they don't even know this Dylan chick, but just because she came her and started a big scene in the hallway it's my fault, I have been through enough, why can't I just be happy for once, you would think people would be sorry for Ben, but no all they could think about is that Ben decided to be with me instead of Dylan." Adrian said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"No offense Ames, but don't you think that Adrian is tired of losing guys to pregnant girls" Grace said.

This caused Adrian to laugh. A big smile crossed her face.

"That's weird isn't it, I guess I have things for guys with baby mamas" Adrian said.

All three of us burst out laughing. We embraced in a hug.

"I love you guys, thanks so much for making me feel better; we better get back to class." She said.

"Adrian the talk is going to die down sooner, don't let them get to you, everyone just hate to see you happy." I told her.

We walked out of the restroom and headed back to class. I reached class we only had 30 more minutes, left in class. I walked back to my desk I noticed Ricky had fallen asleep. I rubbed his neck softly and he immediately woke up.

"Hey babe is Adrian ok" He whispered to me.

"She is now, she needed some girl talk that's it, so I take it I won't be getting the notes from you" I said as I sat down in my seat.

Ricky wiped at the sleep in his eye.

"Um yea I kind of took a short nap, really no need in me staying awake when you are not in here, I have nothing to pay attention too" He said.

I chuckled. The rest of the block went by in a swift motion. Mr. Johnson gave us our homework assignment as we headed out the door, I handed my papers to Ricky as we walked out the door, and he stuck the papers into my book that he was carrying. We reached my locker. I put my combination in and stuffed all the books into the locker.

"Hey Amy, have you seen Adrian" Ben said as he walked up to my locker. I shook my head no.

"No not sense I left her about 30 minutes ago." I said.

"Ugh ok, I heard some guys talking about Adrian and I need to make sure she's okay" Ben said as he went to adjust the strap of his book bag. I saw him wince in pain.

"Ben are you okay" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine, a guy called Adrian a whore, and I when I heard that I punched him, I think I broke my hand." He said.

"Ben you need to get that checked out" I said.

"I will right after I see Adrian, see you guys later." He said as he ran off.

Ricky put his arm around me.

"Will you ever punch someone for me" I asked him as we began walking down the hall.

I saw him smirk before he answered.

"I have and will do it again, I would do anything for you" Ricky replied.

I smiled as I leaned closer into his arm as we walked towards my second block class.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

*AMY POV*

"No dirty dancing"

me and Ricky was sitting in his living room debating over what movie to watch. John was in the room Ricky had set up for nights when we stayed over.

"Ames do we really have to watch that, that movie is so corny, why do you even want to watch that movie" Ricky asked as he rolled his eyes.

"its not corny it's romantic, and it kind of remind me of us in a way" I told him

"how can this movie remind you of us we don't dance" he said. I gave him a look that said you know that's not what I meant. "what I'm just saying we don't dance so how could it relate to us in any type of way" he asked

"it relates to us because he went through his whole bad boy phase to become this sweet good guy and he ended up with the good innocent beautiful girl" I told him. Please Ricky let's just watch it tonight we can watch whatever you want to watch tomorrow" I said giving Ricky my puppy dog face that I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine Ames only because I love you" John began to cry "daddy duties calls, I'll go check on him finish putting your girlie movie in" he said as he walked off into the other room. I put the movie in a got the remote and got some blankets and was headed towards the coach when someone knocked on the door.  
>"Babe can you get that!" Ricky yelled from the other room.<p>

I put the blankets down and went and opened the door and there stood a tall brunette looking to be nearing her thirties was leaning against the door frame.

"Um hi" I said. She just looked at me before she spoke  
>"um hi I'm sorry I must have the wrong address my brother told me I could find a guy named Ricky here"<p>

Before I could answer Ricky came out of the room "Ames whose at the door" I looked at Ricky who mouth was now hanging open. I bulged him with my elbow, he snapped out of any shock he was in and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

*Ricky Pov*

"Karlee, what are you doing here, how did you even get my address" Ricky said. Why is she here I haven't talked or seen her since she left that night after I asked her to become my official girlfriend, she was really and truly my first love but nothing or no one can replace my love for Amy.

"What no hey karlee, no how are you doing karlee, oh I know how about where have you been karlee, and to answer your question I have my ways of figuring things out. She said chuckling. I felt Ames tense up you could tell she doesn't like karlee attitude already.

"You don't deserve that type of greeting especially not from me." I told her. I saw her sucking on her teeth.  
>"And who is this" she asked pointing to Amy.<p>

"Not that it should matter to you who I am, but I'm Amy, Ricky girlfriend" Amy said.  
>"hmmm girlfriend good, but anyway Ricky when can finish what we started, I was wrong that night how about we go somewhere more private and catch up a little more" karlee said<p>

"really you're just going to pretend like I'm not even standing here, you got some nerves, you're just going to pretend that I just did not tell you I was his girlfriend" Amy said.

"Girlfriends can be replaced, so don't think your here forever, Ricky can easily fall for someone else, so don't get to comfortable" karlee said.

"Karlee you know what you need to leave right now, you just can't expect to walk back into my life just like that, you hurt me karlee, how can I ever forgive you for that" I told Her. I noticed Amy had slipped away from under my arm.

"Ricky how can you be mad at me I was scared you know we were both scared to commit to anything but sex" she said.

"Um I can see I'm interrupting a little lovers' quarrel so I'm leaving" Amy said as she tried to push her way out the door. I grabbed her round her waist and pulled her to me  
>"Ames do not walk out she's just another person that's trying to come between us don't let her do that" I told her. "Don't forget your son is in the other room" she said and pulled out of my grip and walked out of the door.<br>"Wow son, you have a baby with her" Karlee said.  
>"Look karlee whatever you hoped to have accomplished when you came over here is completely over, now can you please leave" I told her.<br>"sure I'll leave but if you still want me to be your girlfriend I'm here I'm pretty sure you still have my number, see you soon Ricky" karlee said as she turned around and left.  
>John started crying again I went to his room he didn't a changing, he didn't need to be fed.<br>"I know buddy I want mommy to come back to" I told him

*Amy Pov*  
>"Adrian you should've seen him and her it was as if they had some type of unfinished love to take care of, and for her to say that I can easily be replaced really hit me, who is the girl I never seen her before" I told her.<p>

"look Ames I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I'm shocked that she's back, see before you even came around me Ricky and karlee was like best friends, Ricky and her were dating they were like the power couple, but they never made anything official so that mean that they could have sex or go out with anybody that they wanted to Ricky never went out with nobody else but every night karlee, so one night Ricky told her that he loved her and he wanted to make it an official thing with her, but all karlee did was laugh in his face and said he was cute and got up and left and he never heard from her again, so that's when he turned to me and that's when he became this promiscuous Ricky with me and he would never commit to me, he started doing me like karlee did him" Adrian told me

"wow so he was really hurt by her, she was why he became like that" I said  
>"well the things with his dad is really what caused it this was just another spark to the already blazing fire." Adrian said "and he really has issues with the women walking out on him, just to let you know" she said<p>

"well I guess I shouldn't have left, I'm going to go back to his apartment now thanks for that info Adrian" I said "no problem Ames" she said

Once I reached his apartment I knocked on his door and waited for him to open the door  
>"it's open" I heard him yell. So I pushed open the door and walked in.<br>"oh it's you, Johns been crying ever since you left" Ricky said handing my John and walked into his room and closed the door. "I'm sorry for leaving Johnny, shhh stop crying it's ok" I whispered to John. I soon rocked John to sleep so I walked into Ricky room so I could put John down in his crib.  
>"Can I put John down" I asked Ricky. "Yea" was his reply. I sat John into the crib and pulled his little blue blanket up to his neck then sat on the edge of Ricky's bed, we sat in awkward silence for a while until Ricky got up and walked out I got up and followed him to the living room he sat on the couch, I stood where I stopped when I walked in.<br>"seriously Ricky, why are you mad at me" I asked him  
>"Ames how can I not be mad at you, you walked out on me when I asked you not too, you let some girl get to you and left, I thought we talked about us never walking out on each other" he said.<br>"What was I supposed to do stand there? While another girl stood there and basically told me that she could replace me, and you guys were basically expressing feelings to one another, come on Ricky no girl wants to hear that." I told him.

"Ames look all you had to do was stay and once I got rid of her I would've explained the whole situation to you, it hurt me to see you walk out on my because of another girl" Ricky said.

"I'm sorry Ricky, Adrian told me everything it will never happen again, I will never walk out on you." I told him. I walk over to him and sat in lap. I leaned down and kissed him. "Now can we finish watching Dirty Dancing" I asked him.

"Sure" he said as he reached for the remote, I moved off his lap and snuggled into his side, and he pulled the blanket around my body. We spent the rest of that night, in peace half watching the movie and half making out during the boring parts of the movie.

Authors Note: I didn't know how to end this chapter but I hope everyone liked it.

Love. Live. Laugh

"


	25. Chapter 25

Woman to woman

Adrian POV

I took all of last night thinking about me and Ben. I sat wondering if I could really deal with him and Dylan having a baby together. When Ben told me he loved me I completely believed him and I came to the conclusion that I wasn't giving him up without a fight. This morning after I showered and headed off to school, I decided I needed to talk to Dylan, now if only i could find her. I walked into school and headed towards ben's locker and what do you know Dylan was there.

"Adrian hi, good morning how are you " Dylan said as she turned and gave one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen.

"uh yea hi, listen we need to talk, so how about you meet me at the little coffee shop on the corner, after school" I told her

"is it about Benny?" she asked

I flinched at that nick name that was my nick name for him, and she shouldn't be calling him that.

"um yea actually it's about you two, so I will see you at 3:30" i said as I turned to walk away

"oh hey Adrian can you give this to benny it's the first picture of the bundle of joy me and Benny created as a token of our love" she said, and I can't believe she has the nerves to be smirking.

"3:30 bitch" I said as I snatched the sonograph out of her hand and turned on me heel and walked away

I probably shouldn't have even went to class today I was in a bad mood all day. But luckily lunch was approaching and I will finally be able to see Ben, I've missed him.

"AMY Pov"

I decided to take today off from school I just wanted to spend some time with John, maybe go to the park and maybe go to a toy store. Ricky has already left to head off to school he will meet up with us later.

"come on John, let's go have mommy and son day" I said clapping as I walked into the room and picked him up out of the crib as he just giggled.

I got John dressed and headed down stairs to the butcher shop. As I went down bunny called me over.

"hey bunny" I said walking over to her

" why hello amy and look at that handsome face of a baby, hello John" bunny said tickling John stomach in which he just giggled than yawn.

"we were just heading out for mommy and son day, did you need anything" I asked her.

"um actually I was just going to ask you do you know a tall brunette looks to be in her mid twenties" bunny asked.

"um no I don't know anybody that matches that description unless you are talking about karlee Ricky's "friend". I said using air quotes around friend.

"yea yea that's her name she stopped by here this morning, and she wanted me to give you a message she said something about "it was nice meeting you amy, but too bad" I was like ok I will be sure to tell her, so what is this all about Amy" bunny said.

I let out a breath "her and Ricky had a thing one point in time, and sooo now she thinks she can just walk back into his life with me there or not"

"Amy make sure you tell Ricky about this and tell him don't come to work today go have some family time you guys need it" bunny said

As I left the butcher shop I stopped by the store to pick me up a little snack then I headed to the park, where I laid a blanket out for me and John. I took out some of his blocks and laid them in front of them. I grabbed a book out of my bag and began to read. A couple of minutes passed before I heard

"well, well, well look who I see, how you doing Amy"

I looked up and guess who I see standing before me no one other than karlee

"karlee hi, I'm doing fine, why are you here" I asked her "are you stalking me now"

"I wouldn't waste me time stalking you, I happened to be on my daily run and I saw you and I decided to come over" she said.

"look karlee, I don't know why you have a problem with me, you left Ricky, did you think Ricky would wait for you"

"look Amy the way I see it is, I was his first love nothing or nobody can replace that, and don't you think if I really sat down with Ricky and we talked that in the end he would want to come back to me and he would leave you, I have no problem with you, I have a problem with you being with Ricky when I know he could do sooo much better I wouldve been ok if he would've gotten with Adrian and they would've had a child together" she said

"oh wow, you know what karlee if you really want Ricky, than you deal with Ricky leave me out of it. If you think you can get Ricky to leave me than try your best, but I'm not going to fight and argue with you everyday and please stop showing up at the apartment and Ricky's job, no if you could please leave I want to get back to my day with my son" I told her.

"oh I would be a wonderful step mom wouldn't I" she said

Ok now she is pushing it too far, if she thinks she's coming anywhere near my son she has another thing coming.

"your not touching my son" I simply said as I went back to reading my book and easily dismissed her.

"I will see you soon amy" she threw over her shoulder as she turned and walked away

"ADRIAN POV"

3:30

"look Dylan I understand that you thought you and Ben would become this perfect little family but that little family will have to include me I am his girlfriend and I am going to be there. hell when Ben gets that call that you are in labor I will be there. Soooo we either have to figure out a way to make this work or it not work out at all. If you choose that you don't want me to come in contact with your baby I respect that but I will be there for Ben. " I told her as I took a sip from my coffee.

"okay Adrian I get what you are saying, and I was thinking anyway I'm not ready to be a mother let alone a single mother, soooo once the baby Is born I'm giving all rights to Ben, I'm not saying I don't want to be apart of the baby life, but I don't want to be the major part of its life I'm perfectly fine with being the aunt or the god mother or something, I would love for you to take over the role as mommy because I can't do it Adrian" Dylan said.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes threaten to fall. I really looked at Dylan for the first time and I actually realized she isn't such a bag person maybe we could be friends.

"I would be honored Dylan, I would love and cherish that baby for the rest of my life" I told her

"AMY POV"

I heard the door slam just as I put John down for his nap

"AMY DID YOU REALLY GIVE KARLEE PERMISSION TO THROUGH HERSELF AT ME WHAT IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO STAND UP AND FIGHT OVER" came Ricky's voice from the door way.

"Ricky calm down" I told him

"no Ames you told karlee she could have me, and it wouldn't be a problem for you. Ames I thought you actually cared enough to stand up for me, since it wouldn't be a problem for me to leave, than I'm leaving" he said as he walked out the door leaving.


	26. Chapter 26

You don't get it

*AMY POV*

THE DOOR SLAMS

What just happened I thought as I went back to the couch and sat down. I thought I was being the mature one not to fight karlee for Ricky. I never meant he wasn't good enough to fight over I didn't mean it that way. He didn't even give me a chance to explain, he just storms out I thought we made a promise never to walk out on each other, and for that I'm leaving.

I got up and went to johns crib picked him up and picked up his diaper bag and put him in the car I grabbed my purse and left.

Once I got in the car headed to my parents' house I dialed his number.

"Yea what" came Ricky's snappy greeting

I let out a frustrated breath "you wanna know what here's what, since you broke the promise of never walking out on each other whenever we argue, when you finally calm down and you let out all of the built up anger in you and go back home, don't worry I won't be there"

"Ames where are you going, go back home I'll be there in about 20 minutes, we can talk then"

"Ooh no we can't talk then we could've talked when you first came in, goodbye Ricky" I told him and hung up the phone as I turned into my parents drive way.

"Mommmm, Dadddddd" I called out into the house. I threw my keys onto the counter and walked towards the living room.

"Ames, what are you doing here haven't seen much of you" my mom said running towards me and embracing me into a hug.

"Hi mom, I actually need somewhere to stay for a few nights" I said as my mom reached into the car seat and got John

"What happened Ames, did you and Ricky break up or something"

"No we just had a major argument as far as I know we are still together he broke a major promise and I just couldn't stay there"

"What was the promise, and how did he break it"

As I sat there and explained everything that was happening to my mom, my phone kept vibrating.

"Ames answer it, you can't avoid him"

"Mom I know I can't avoid but what I can do is ignore, I'm going upstairs to go to sleep, love you, where's dad"

"he went out with the guys tonight, love you too Ames"

As I went upstairs to get me and John ready for bed my mind drifted to Ricky, it took everything in me not to call him and run back home to him, but I wasn't going to do it, he believed everything karlee told him and didn't even let me explain and for that I'm not going to forgive him that easily.

*ADRIAN POV*

"Benny" I called up the stairs to his room he was laying on his bed I ran and jumped in the middle.

"Hey Adrian, you seem excited or something what's going on"

"Oh I am, have you talked to Dylan" I asked him grinning a big grin

"No why, what did you do Adrian" Ben asked me sitting up in the bed

"I didn't do anything, but to make a long long story short, Dylan gave you all rights to the baby once it's born and she told me she would love me to take over the roll as mother isn't that great news"

"Uh and I hope you told her you wouldn't do it"

What wait I thought he would be happy, how he could not be happy I thought I was during the right thing by saying yea.

"Um Ben I told her i would be honored to do this why aren't you happy, she wasn't ready to be a mother"

"Adrian you don't get it, you should have to suffer for something me and her did, she should be learning everything and anything on how to care and be prepared for a baby, not you"

"no Benny I don't think you get it, I'm leaving, if Dylan isn't ready for a child you or no one else should force her and anyway it goes she's giving you full rights, so either you let me take over the role as mother and we raise this baby together or you live the rest of your life as a single father, so see you don't get it, I'm leaving"

"Wait Adrian, wait don't leave, If this is what you and Dylan really want than ok ok fine, I'm ok with it"

"Yay, we're going to be parents" I told him bouncing up an down in bed.

He pulled me into his arms, "yea we're going to cool parents" he said and I just laughed

*AMY POV*

I was having a peaceful sleep when I heard a banging on my door that was followed by his voice

"Come on Amy unlock the door" Ricky pleaded from the other side.

I got out of bed put my robe on and unlocked the door

"How did you know I was here, no no why are you here" I asked him as I climbed back into bed and pulled my legs up to my chest

"Amy I need to explain -"

"Ricky you know what, let's just forget about it. It was just mid communications, you took what I told karlee the wrong way, but I didn't mean it that why I meant it as I knew you weren't going to leave me for her, that's why I said I wasn't going to fight her, let's go to sleep ok"

"Ames let me just say is that this is the final time that we will ever walk out on each it other it's not healthy. Oh and I promised that I'm going to talk to Karlee, we don't need her showing up in our lives, she's a thing of the past, not now nor the future, now that off my chest let's get some sleep because first thing tomorrow we are going back home, I feel grossed out having certain thoughts about you in your parents' house" He said with a chuckle as we laid in bed and cuddled and waited till the morning

Hey I know I said I wasn't going to forgive him but he made the effort to come find me that's good enough for me.


End file.
